


Promises To Keep

by BuffyAngel68



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Discussion of non-con, Gen, Graphic Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, appearance of spirit animals, h/c, non-sexual coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more, the past rises up to bite Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

EARLY MORNING: A HOUSE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF CASCADE

"Is everything finally ready?"

"Yes, sir. Everything. The soundproofing has just been finished and Kurt..."

"Yes? Go on."

"I... don't quite know how to describe it, sir. He's just... sitting on the floor in the living room with a smile on his face. He hasn't spoken since yesterday and he refuses food. We're getting a little worried."

"He knows best. If fasting and meditation are what he needs to prepare himself for what's to come, then leave him alone."

"Yes, sir."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing, sir. We're ready."

"Excellent. Then it's time to set the wheels in motion."

"Yes, sir. I'll make the call. She should be here no later than tonight."

"Hopefully. Flights these days are unpredictable at best. I think Collins and Statler will be best for the recon and retrieval."

"Right." The smaller man noted, jotting the names on the legal pad he held.

"It's beginning, Marcus. I can feel the change in the air. This is going to be amazing."

"We all feel it, sir." The other replied, making a final note before he strode off to perform the tasks he'd been assigned. His superior walked more sedately in the other direction, stopping at the archway into the living room to study the man he was doing all this for; the man around whom decades of effort and dedication had been focused. Soon it would all be worth it. When the lever was in place and their prize was in their hands, only then would he feel like the sacrifice and single-minded intensity hadn't been a waste.

"A lifetime of promises are about to be fulfilled, my friend." He murmured. "Your destiny is on its way. Just be patient a little longer..."

\---------------------------------

EARLY EVENING: 852 PROSPECT AVENUE

Just as Blair Sandburg was really getting into a good rhythm tapping out a paper on his laptop, the phone rang, startling him out of his happy little world. He tried valiantly to ignore the irritating instrument and eventually the machine picked up. He was relieved when the dial tone immediately sounded and then ceased without the caller choosing to leave a message, but less than a minute later, the ringing began again.

"Jim! I'm really busy here! Can you pick up the phone?"

"Sorry, not right now, Chief." Jim Ellison called from the kitchen. "My hands are wrist deep in meatloaf."

"Man... I can't stop, I'm on a major roll, here." Blair responded distractedly as he kept typing. "I guess if it was really vital, they'd say something, right? Right. So it can't be world-shattering news. Okay, phone, give it up. You hear me? We're not answering."

His resolve lasted until the fourth cycle of ringing ensued. Finally, he pushed his computer off his legs, leaned over and grabbed the handset.

"Hello?"

"Blair? Sorry, man. I... I didn't think I'd be bothering you..."

"Hey, Rafe. No, it's okay. I'm just doing some writing. What's up?"

"Can you meet me downtown? I need to, um... pick your brain."

"About a case?"

"Yeah. Kinda. Look, I know it's dinnertime. Make it my treat. How about that little Thai place you love?"

"Are you okay, Rafe? You sound really rattled..."

"Rattled? Me? Nah, I'm fine. I'm just... under a little pressure, here. You know how Simon can get. So can you get away?"

"Yeah... yeah, if you need me that bad. I'll see you there in about thirty, okay?"

"Thanks, Blair. You're really saving my ass."

"No problem. That's what I was made for. Ask Jim. Be there ASAP."

"Yeah, if you can get that junker to start."

"Whoa, no ragging on the Volvo. The car gods have ways of getting revenge. That luxury gas hog you drive will break down tomorrow, I guarantee."

"God, I hope you're wrong. See you soon?"

"Absolutely. Bye."

Jim strolled in from the kitchen wiping his hands and gazed curiously down at his partner over the back of the couch.

"What's up with Rafe?"

"He's stressed out over a case and wants to buy me dinner so we can hash it out."

"Yeah? I haven't heard anything in the bullpen. Go on and de-stress him. If he's calling for help he must really need it."

"Thanks." Blair told him, rising and grabbing his coat. "Sorry about missing your meatloaf. *Extremely* sorry."

"It's okay. I'm making an extra one to slice up for sandwiches so there'll be plenty left when you're ready."

Blair grinned and briefly genuflected at Jim's feet.

"You are the best, oh Sentinel mine."

"You say it but you don't mean it. Get outta here. Rafe's waiting."

\--------------------------

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Blair carefully pulled up to the curb and cut his engine, praying it would start as easily for the drive home as it had to get him there. Removing the keys and stowing them in a pocket, he pulled his ancient coat closer around him, stepped out and locked the car. Not immediately seeing his friend he searched the shadows around the entrance to the restaurant and called out, thinking that if he didn't get an answer fairly quickly he'd escape the chill, damp night by waiting inside.

"Rafe? You here, man?"

"Here. O-over here, Blair."

"You don't sound good. Everything okay?" Blair asked, moving for the spot where the tremulous voice had come from. As he got closer he was able to see the other man standing stiffly against the side of the building, but by the time he realized someone was standing behind Rafe it was too late.

"Rafe..."

"I'm so sorry, Blair. I didn't want to call you. I had no choice..."

"I can see that. I'm here now." Blair told Rafe's assailant. "You got what you want. Take the garotte off his neck and let him go."

"Once you're standing by my associate, then we'll discuss your friend's future."

Taking in the scene more fully, Blair realized there was a second man a few feet away, waiting in the darkness near the next building. Knowing he also had no option, Blair did as he'd been directed, grateful to see the thin wire removed from the detective's neck. Even as he breathed a sigh of relief for Rafe's deliverance, Blair's own heart began to thump wildly as the second thug spun him around and clamped a pair of powerful hands around his biceps. In Rafe's expression he could see a desperate, instinctive desire to re-enter the battle and save the younger man as he had been rescued, but Blair shook his head vigorously.

"No! Get out of here, Rafe! Go tell Jim what happened!"

"Yes, but not for a while yet. We need some lead time." Rafe's initial abductor responded, striking the cop a brutal crack on the head. As Rafe crumpled to the ground, Blair was first dosed liberally with pepper spray to keep him from seeing then hooded and dragged away to a waiting car.

\-------------------------------------------

90 MINUTES LATER

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Jim shouted in response to the persistent hammering on his door. When he opened it, his jaw dropped in shock to see Rafe barely holding himself up against the corridor wall. "What the hell... where's Blair? Rafe, where's Sandburg?!"

"Two guys... they made me... call him...they took him..." Rafe managed before collapsing forward into Jim's arms.

"Of course. Why did I even bother to ask? Let's get you to the hospital, buddy..."

\---------------------------------------

TBC......


	2. Chapter 2

THE FOLLOWING MORNING:

 

"I would never question you, sir. I don't mean to, anyway. It's only..."

"One day of fasting won't hurt our guest, Marcus. He's been participating in fasts off and on most of his life."

"Of course. I'd forgotten that. I just can't help but worry. I know how strong he is, but he looks fragile and with so much riding on his shoulders..."

Kieran Brody looked up from the paperwork he was focused on and smiled thinly, but his expression soon dissolved into anger and disgust.

"That's why I brought him in so far in advance of the ceremony. I wasn't about to let our little prince spend one more day surrounded by so much danger and uncertainty. How that... man dares to call himself a Blessed Protector when he's allowed so much harm to come to the one person in the world he depends on..."

Marcus laid a gentle hand on Brody's shoulder and spoke calmly, hoping to appease and soothe the man he adored.

"Ellison doesn't understand, Kieran. He couldn't. He's so wrapped up in himself and what he needs that he can't see the damage he's doing to Blair's spirit. Now that our prince is here, all that will change. You and Kurt will heal Blair and show him the truth."

"Yes..." Brody responded, his pulse and breathing beginning to relax again. "... yes, we'll give him the life he was meant to have. Kurt will be good to him... he won't let him be hurt ever again."

"Just another few days, love... not long at all. Once the ceremony is complete, everything will be wonderful." Marcus murmured, now massaging his superior's tight shoulders and upper back with expertly trained hands.

"His eyes were washed out last night?"

"The moment he arrived."

"I trust the staff was thorough. Still... I think I'll go take a look at our prince and check on his eyes for myself."

"Of course, sir. Should I postpone your morning workout with Kurt?"

"No. I won't be all that long. I just feel a need to see him... to reassure myself he's really here."

"No problem. Shall I bring a basin of warm water and a cloth just in case?"

"Excellent idea."

A short time later, Brody carefully opened the door to the room where Blair lay, naked and shivering, hands tied behind him with silk cords and a blindfold over his eyes. When the terrified young man heard footsteps he bolted upright and tried to crawl away across the softly padded floor, but Brody was kneeling beside him instantly, holding him in place. Marcus stood by a switch recessed into the wall, ready to turn on a dim light when the other man indicated he was ready.

"Get off me! Let go... get away!"

"Shhh. It's alright, little one. You're safe... I promise you won't be hurt. Relax... I'm going to take the blindfold off, but I want you to keep your eyes shut at first."

Despite Brody's admonitions, Blair continued to fight the powerful hands keeping him from escaping. As a result, a strand or two of hair went with the dark cloth when it was removed and Blair hissed briefly in pain. "You see? You must listen to me, Blair. I only have your best interests at heart. If you'd been still you wouldn't have a sore scalp. Now please calm down so I can examine your eyes."

Reluctantly, Blair ceased his frantic struggle, his rapid breathing and ashen pallor the only remaining signs of his fear. "There. That's much better. Well, they don't look as serious as I was afraid they might. Still, an extra washing can't hurt. Don't open them until I say to, alright?"

"You get your hands off me... and I'll do what you say. Just... back off. Now..."

"As you wish." Brody agreed, moving a foot or so away and gesturing to Marcus to flip the switch. "Get to your knees and bend your head down, but turn it to the side. Slowly open your eyes."

Blair complied, though everything in him was screaming that he should be fighting instead of meekly acceding to the stranger's demands. He endured the washing procedure, grateful for the relief from the slight burning that had remained in and around his eyes, and even withstood his captor holding his hair back so it wouldn't get wet. Once his face was dry and his hair released, Blair pulled away and scuttled into the closest available corner of the small room.

"Are you leaving now?"

"You are so beautiful, little prince. You've grown up strong, wise and intelligent and your compassion... it's beyond my expectations. You're all I could have hoped for. Please, trust that you're safe now. The world can't reach you here. Now that you're home, you'll be protected."

"Home? What are you talking about? This isn't my home."

"Home in the metaphoric sense. You're quite right. This place is barely a house, but then it's only temporary. We'll be leaving for your true home soon enough."

Blair tried to respond, but his throat tightened painfully at the thought of being forced to go farther from Jim and rescue. Instead of the sharp retort he wanted to make, he simply shook his head and turned away, huddling against the wall. His captors left as calmly as they'd entered and Blair was left to try and control his shaking and turn his fear into anger and a plan of escape.

\------------------------------------

MAJOR CRIMES:

"C'mon, Rafe. It wasn't your fault. Nobody blames, you, okay? You had a garrote around your throat. What else were you supposed to do?"

"I didn't have to let that asshole knock me out. Maybe I could've stopped them from taking Blair..."

"And maybe they'd have hurt you both worse if you'd fought back." Jim countered, laying a comforting hand on Rafe's arm. "Maybes and guilt trips don't solve anything. There's absolutely no sign, Simon? no leads at all?"

"Not yet. We're putting all the resources we can spare on the search, but it's like he vanished into thin air. You're sure you didn't get a license plate, Rafe? Not even a partial?"

"I wish I had. Whatever he hit me with was strong enough to give me a hairline skull fracture, Simon. I was pretty much out before I even hit the ground."

"But you think you'd recognize the voice."

"I know I would."

Exhausted, Simon dropped his eyes briefly then looked back up.

"Okay, Rafe, you're supposed to be on medical leave. Go home."

"I can't..."

"You can't help, either, not in your condition. Go home and rest. Jim..."

"Don't say it. I can't focus on anything else..."

"Yes, you can. We've got plenty of good men working to find Blair. Until they turn up something, the best thing we can all do is our job."

"Damn it, Simon..."

"I know you need him, Jim. Until we find Blair, I'll be out on the street with you. I'm not the original... but I know the routine. I'll do my best."

"You sure?"

"It'll be good for me. Keep my skills sharp."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem." Simon told him, clapping Jim on the shoulder. Jim gave a weak smile of thanks, but his roiling stomach wouldn't let him alone. He had a sick, frantic feeling that this was not a typical Sandburg-in-trouble situation. He somehow knew that if he found him too late, he still might never get his partner back whole

\---------------------------------------------------

TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, Blair managed an hour or two of sleep after his captors left. At first he wasn't sure he'd be able to even close his eyes, but the emotional toll his ordeal had already taken on him demanded that he rest. He awoke stiff and sore, still curled in his corner. There was a thin pallet along the back wall of the room, but he refused to make use of that small bit of comfort, not wanting his captors to have even that tiny victory. If his imprisonment continued long enough, he knew he'd surrender pride, rebellion and nearly everything else, but for the moment he held tight to whatever he could.

Once his sleep blurred vision re-focused, he looked around, noting that, except for the pallet and a steel sink and toilet, the room was empty. There were no windows and the only door was the one his captors had used to enter and leave. Discouraged, he closed his eyes again and tried to think. He had to assume there were more men involved than the four he knew of. If he did manage to slip out of his little room, it was unlikely he'd get far. Fighting off the despair that wanted to crash down on him, Blair pictured Jim and his spirit animal, a sleek black jaguar that they'd named Midnight. The images and the faith he had in his Sentinel soothed and reassured him.

Once that decision was made and the issue set aside, Blair reluctantly faced his next choice; whether or not to trust any food and drink that might be offered. He was given no time to really contemplate the choice, however, as Marcus opened the door a minute or so later and entered holding a tray.

"Little prince, why are you over there? We laid out a perfectly serviceable sleeping spot for you."

"I choose where I sleep, not you. And I told you not to call me that. I'm nobody's idea of royalty."

"We all have the potential to reach that level. Proper care, encouragement and nutrition are all that's required. Speaking of which, I have your breakfast." The other man announced cheerfully, approaching and laying the tray on the floor. He untied Blair's hands and began to massage and caress, trying to help restore feeling and function, but Blair pulled away with a grimace of disgust.

"I'm sorry, my prince. Of course I should have asked. I was presumptuous. Well, enjoy your breakfast while it's hot. I'll be back for the dishes later." 

To Marcus' surprise, Sandburg reached out a tentative foot and shoved the food away. "What's wrong? Is there something there you don't like? I know you're not allergic to any of it, I checked very carefully."

Temporarily back-burnering the question of how the stranger knew his allergies, Blair scowled and turned his head away.

"I have no way of knowing what's in there."

"Besides healthy food? Nothing. We wouldn't drug you, Blair. There would be no purpose to it. You'll need to start taking supplements of course, but those are right here in plain sight." Marcus told him, lifting a small plastic cup and rattling it faintly.

"I'm not touching any of it. Get out and take that with you."

"You're not making any sense, little prince. Starving yourself is foolish. We want to nurture you and build you up so you can become what you were always meant to be. Why would we do anything that could jeopardize that?"

"I don't know you, I don't trust you."

"That will change. I'll leave the tray in case you change your mind. Trust me, when you get hungry enough, you won't show so much disdain for a simple kind gesture."

Blair waited until Marcus had left and shut the door before he allowed his true emotions to show through. Once his shaking had subsided, for the most part at least, he pulled himself into lotus position and tried to focus his mind and reach out for the real Midnight and for his own spirit animal, the wolf he called Lobo.

{C'mon you two. Where are you? I need you to lead Jim here. Please... don't get stubborn on me now. I'm in real trouble. I can't afford to be all patient and go with the flow this time!}

Lobo appeared only briefly in Blair's mind's eye, snorting derisively through his nose and throwing the young man a look that clearly said "I don't obey your orders and I *certainly* don't fetch." before vanishing again. Blair stayed in the meditation for another hour, but all he got for his trouble was the sensation back in his arms and hands and a good deal of frustration. Finally, his bladder and, perversely, a growing thirst, forced him to abandon his efforts. Rising quickly, he did what he needed to then walked to the sink and washed his hands, using the bar soap he'd been left. One or two options came to his mind about using the soap on his captors to affect a possible escape, but he shoved the thoughts away for the same reasons he'd come up with earlier. Instead, he simply smiled, knowing Jim would be proud of him for not giving up on his freedom. After rinsing his hands, he cupped them under the water, took a few sips, then turned the faucet off and moved back to sit in his corner, closing his eyes again and hoping to get more sleep.

\------------------

"Marcus? What is it? You seem disturbed."

"I think we may have a problem. He's decided to continue the fast."

"You talked to him?"

"I did, but he refused to believe the truth. He thinks the food and drink may be drugged and won't touch it."

Kieran tensed and his face became a grim mask.

"Damn Ellison to hell. Living with him has poisoned and tainted a brilliant young mind with paranoia and suspicion... why didn't I come and get him years ago? I could have saved him so much pain."

"At the time we both agreed it was better to leave things as they were and simply monitor the situation, remember? We decided it was better to let Blair learn his craft and then rescue him."

"I didn't monitor it closely enough! He almost died, for God's sake! Alex's betrayal still makes me furious..." Brody growled, walking to the window and slamming his hand on the glass so hard it rattled in its frame. Marcus strode quickly to him and wrapped one arm around his lover's back, praying the closeness would calm him down.

"All of us thought she was loyal. You had no way of knowing how disturbed she truly was. Despite all of that, she nearly succeeded in her assignment."

"No, she went rogue and we nearly lost our future in the process!" Brody shouted, pulling away and stalking around the room. "She was only supposed to separate them... to draw Ellison away from the prince. Instead she only made their connection stronger."

"Kieran, the cop saved Blair's life. We at least have to be grateful for that. Blair is alive and we've brought him back to the fold. Noone can hurt him now... we'll keep him safe."

"He won't be safe until the ceremony can be performed... and *I* won't feel safe until we're out of this God-forsaken town and on the way home."

"I know... so will we all. It won't be as long as it seems, I promise. Soon we'll be back among the peace and quiet of our sanctuary in the mountains... far from the smoke and the noise of this awful place and far from any thoughts of the traumas Blair has suffered." Marcus cooed, making a second attempt to soothe his master. He carded Brody's short, dark hair with his fingers, stroked gently up and down his broad back, and was greatly relieved to finally see his efforts beginning to bear fruit.

"Yes... I've missed the solitude. It will be such a relief to go back."

"That's it. You must calm down, love. The moon won't be gone for two more days... you can't stay this keyed up for that length of time. The little prince isn't the only one who needs to be in top condition for the ceremony. You're the conduit for the power the bond will need to complete itself. If the conduit is weakened or distracted at the critical moment..."

"I know... I know. I'm sorry, Marcus. I just can't help how angry I get when I think about what Blair has endured."

"That's over."

"Yes, it is. Over for good."

"Come... come to bed and let me help you forget. We may not have much time together later..."

"True. Alright, my faithful one. Let's go..."

\--------------------------

MC: ONE HOUR LATER

"Jim! Ellison, get your ass over here, will you?"

"What is it, Joel? Is it Blair?"

"A black and white found his car down by the docks."

"But not him..."

"It's something. First lead we've had since he was snatched. You grab your coat, I'll get Simon, we'll meet you downstairs."

"Right..."

\-----------------

His frustration climbing closer to critical mass, Jim pounded on the top of Blair's car and snarled at the world over the roof.

"Damn... nothing! How can there be nothing?!"

"Jim, take it easy. We're still lookin' for clues. Just relax..." Simon told his lead detective, turning away when a uniformed officer jogged up with a limp object in his hand. "What is that?"

"Shirt, sir. We found it by the water. It's pretty torn up, but..."

The young man gasped when Jim pulled the rag violently from his hands and brought it to his nose.

"This is his... it's what he was wearing when he left last night. Show me where you found it."

"Sir..."

"Show me now!"

Trembling, the young man nodded, turned and led the way to a spot several yards distant and nearly at the edge of the dock. One or two other pieces of clothing lay there, ragged, wet and, according to Jim's nose, bloody. Snapping on gloves, he pushed aside the crime scene techs, crouched and put these items to the sniff test as well.

"Jim?"

"Yeah... the same." Rising, the distraught Sentinel stormed away, followed closely by Joel and Simon. They caught up and gently diverted him behind a set of crates, halting his flight while they tried to calm him down.

"It doesn't mean anything yet, Jim, you know that."

"He's right, man. It could be a red herring..."

"I know it is."

"We still have the car..."

"Don't bother. Blair's the only one who's been there. Damn it!" Jim yelled, smashing the wooden slats of a nearby crate with his fist.

"Jim..."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You say that one more time..."

"I was trying to tell you your hand's bleeding."

"Huh? Oh... I don't give a damn. We're not even at square one, Simon! We're on square zero! I can't do this..."

Nodding at Joel, Simon encouraged the other man to go back to the scene then he took Jim by the shoulders and forced the other man to focus on him.

"Blair's been taken before, Jim, and you've never been this frantic. What's different this time? C'mon, talk to me, buddy, please."

"I don't know what makes it worse... it just is. If I don't find him soon... I feel like he'll be gone. Not dead... just gone."

"Gone like vanished?"

"Gone from me. Ever since the fountain... Blair and I are part of each other, Simon. Our spirits, our souls... there's a little piece of him in me and that piece is getting weak... harder to connect with. I need to find him before it dies.... or I may go with it."

\------------------------------- 

TBC.......


	4. Chapter 4

"Jim?"

Quietly entering the garage space where they stored cars that were being swept for evidence, Simon finally located Jim, who had vanished not long after they all had returned to the station and hadn't been seen since. The distraught man was standing motionless, one hand on the roof of Blair's car and the other hanging loosely by his side. Moving up beside his colleague and best friend, the captain laid a gentle hand on Ellison's shoulder and spoke to him again. "C'mon back upstairs, Jim. You said yourself there isn't anything here that'll help Sandburg. Please, this isn't helping you either, damn it. Jim? Jim, say something. Well shit... you pick the worst times to go Sentinel on me. Jim... I know you can hear me. We need you to help find Blair. We can't do it without you. Come back. Listen to my pulse, follow my voice. I'm right here with you, Jim. I know I'm not the one you want, and I'm sure as *hell* not your real Guide, but at least I'm here. C'mon... you can't do the kid any good like this, Ellison! You told me he was slipping away from you... that your connection was getting fuzzy. The more time you spend locked in your own head, the worse the static will get! Get back here and help us find him before it's too damn late to rescue either one of you!"

Slowly, Jim blinked then turned his head and studied Simon with irritation.

"You're right. You aren't a Guide."

"You knew that when you accepted my offer to have your back until this is over, so no bitching allowed."

"I'm a Sentinel and a neat-freak. Bitching is a birthright. Ask B..."

Jim censored himself and looked away, as if just saying his Guide's name would cause the young man pain or put him in more danger.

"Hey, don't start with the negative assumptions! You know Blair feels you too, Jim. Take the frustration and the anger and the sadness... and put that energy into your connection. Cut through the static and give him the strength to reach out to you."

Jim studied Simon skeptically.

"Aren't you the one who doesn't wanna know anything about the spooky stuff?"

"I've seen too much to have that luxury anymore. Blair should have died beside that fountain. Hell, he *did*. I was so sure he was gone... then somethin' shifted. I felt it move between the two of you... I could damn near see it happen. Next thing I knew he was breathin' again. After that it didn't matter what I wanted or what the logical half of my brain tried to tell me... I believed in what you and Blair have. Fight for him just like you did then."

"I hear you, Simon... I do."

"Good. Now did you get anything before you zoned?"

"No. I feel him here... his presence is everywhere, but that's just because he spends so much time in this hunk of scotch tape and rust."

"He gets home, I'm tellin' him you said that."

"Go ahead, it's not like he hasn't heard it a hundred times." Jim retorted, genuinely smiling, though it didn't last long.

"You ever offer to help him get a more recent model? Like something from the eighties, maybe?" Simon asked, turning Jim away from the car by the elbow then letting go and walking slowly back toward the elevator, trusting Ellison to follow.

"At least once a month, but you know how stubborn and determined he is. Staying with me is as much of his independence as he's willing to give up."

"Yeah, well... the kid's too self-reliant for his own good sometimes. That's why he needs us to haul his butt outta the bonfire once in a while."

"Once in a while? Understatement of the century, sir. I just pray we can do it again... before he gets burned beyond recognition."

"Now there's a question. With all the crazy, meta-physical stuff you've been through... *do* you pray?"

"Absolutely. Don't you?"

"Since Sandburg bounced into my life... every day and every night."

\-----------------------

THE AIRPORT:

Sighing in frustration, the woman looked at her watch once again, trying to be patient and not succeeding. She'd alerted her friends when her flight had been delayed for almost twenty-four hours and she had been assured that her pick-up would be adjusted to synchronize with her new arrival time and gate assignment. The promised escort was now almost half an hour late and she was beginning to worry that something at the house had gone terribly wrong.

She looked up, deep relief clearly written on her face, when two men approached, the smaller one speaking her name questioningly. She stood and questioned them right back.

"Thank God. Is everything alright? Nothing serious has happened has it?"

"No, not at all, miss. He's fine. A little frightened and confused still, but just fine. If you'll come with us, we'll gather your luggage and get started for the house."

"A room has been set aside for me I hope?"

"Not only that but a meal and a hot bath will be waiting when you arrive. You can take your choice of which one to indulge in first." The man replied genially.

"The bath. Definitely the bath. Let's go."

"Of course."

\------------------

THE HOUSE:

Blair awoke, once again disoriented for the first few moments. When he sensed a somewhat familiar presence close by, his eyes flew open and he turned toward the source, his only thought that Jim had found him and he would be going home. Instead he found a stranger, as naked as he was, crouching mere inches away. Shocked, Blair tried to scramble away, but his forearm was being held in a powerful grip.

"Let go! Let me go, damn it! God, please... stop..." he pleaded as he was inexorably reeled in until the man could bring Blair's skin close to his nose. The other breathed deeply and rubbed his face against the inside of Blair's elbow and up to his shoulder, while the younger man grew increasingly panicked. Part of him recognized the routine and knew exactly what was happening, but what was left of his rational mind rejected the conclusion that he was being committed to memory by a Sentinel. As much as he despised himself for doing it, when the stranger began running his free hand slowly and randomly over the rest of Blair's body, the terrified anthropologist began to sob, then to cry. He continually tried to free himself, only to be driven to the ground and pinned there, unable to stop the exploration of even his most intimate places. Closing his eyes against the unwanted tears, Blair screamed once then let himself fade away, mentally escaping the violation he couldn't protect his body from.

\------------------

"Is she settled, Marcus?" Brody asked, signing yet another page of another document in an endless series of them that he had to review and approve on a daily basis.

"Getting there. She's bathed and is currently eating dinner. She'll be going to sleep early, as the frustration of the delay and the subsequent plane trip have exhausted her, and if we want to speak to her we can damn well wait until tomorrow. Her words, not mine, sir." Marcus responded, smiling gently.

"I would expect no less. I can't remember the last time I heard you curse."

"Corruption in a single area of one's life can only spread to pollute all the others. You taught me that."

"You were always an excellent student." Brody praised, setting aside the papers and looking up at his lover with admiration and pride. "Enough of this for the day. Time for you and I to eat and relax as well. How is Kurt doing?"

"Fine the last time I checked in on him. He's in his room. Would it ease your mind to see him?"

"Yes, I think so. It always does, at any rate."

Marcus extended a hand and Brody accepted it, rising gracefully to his feet. As they moved off, Marcus, as always, stayed one step behind his master, for however casual and forthright he might sometimes be with Kieran, he was a servant and submissive to the man he adored, and that must never be forgotten. In private moments, if he also desperately wished for the role of Guide with Brody as his loving, protective Sentinel, he kept that desire to himself. That fate was not to be theirs, so it did no good to let the thoughts move beyond the realm of dreams. He contented himself with being Kieran's strength, knowing how vital his support was to the man who would be the catalyst for changing the world and bringing Sentinels out of the dark obscurity of theory and mythology, into the light and dominion they so deserved.

As they reached Kurt's room, Marcus moved up beside Brody, for seeing Kurt also gave the servant some measure of comfort. The sight of the empty room, however, agitated him.

"Marcus?"

"I don't know, sir. He was here not half an hour ago. Let me check..."

A few increasingly anxious calls on his ever-present walkie talkie brought no joy. "None of the men have seen him, Kieran. Oh, Lord. That leaves... but he wouldn't do that. He's too well trained."

Brody closed his eyes briefly as he, too, realized where Kurt had vanished to.

"The ceremony is so close... his instinctual drives might be strong enough to overwhelm what he's been taught."

"Would he hurt the prince? Kurt is so powerful..."

"Not intentionally. We have to hurry..."

\------------------

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Deepest apologies if the online translator mangled the German I was asking for. It's the only resource I have besides my ex-army brother, who wasn't home and isn't answering his e-mail lately.

\----------------

"Kurt, Anschlag! Hergekommen, jetzt!" (Kurt, stop! Come here, now!) 

The man attacking Blair paused, hands stilling, but he merely turned his head to glare over his shoulder and growled under his breath. Knowing what was at stake, Kieran spoke again, even more sharply, turning his plea into a command. "Kurt! Ich erklä²´e Ihnen, herzukommen! Sie befolgen mich sofort, oder werden bestraft! (I told you to come here! You will obey me immediately, or be punished!)

Reluctantly, Kurt rose to his full height and glided across the room to stand before his master, hands locked together in front of him and his head down. Marcus instantly ran to see to Blair while Brody dealt with their wayward charge.

"Meister..." (Master...)

"Nicht jetzt. Gehen Sie zu Ihrem Raum. Wir sprechen spä´¥r." (Not now. Go to your room. We will talk later.)

Kurt nodded brusquely and left the room, stealing a last, yearning glance back at Blair. His master moved swiftly to join Marcus, who knelt at Blair's side, caressing his face and speaking softly to him.

"Is he alright?"

"I think so. He won't look at me or speak just yet, but physically he seems to be fine. There might be a few small bruises... on his wrists, his forearm, the inner thighs. Nothing serious."

"But we stopped this in time?"

"Absolutely. The ceremony hasn't been invalidated. It can go on as planned."

"Thank God. Bring him to the pallet. He should rest."

"As you wish, sir, but he won't stay there when he comes around. ' I decide where I sleep, not you.' Quote, unquote."

"My poor little prince. Still asserting your independence. You'll learn the truth... you'll learn the joys and wonders of being a true Guide. Seeing that growth and discovery will be such a joy for me..." Brody cooed, stroking Blair's curls back off his face as Marcus stretched the traumatized young man out on the pallet.

"We should go, Kieran."

"Yes. Kurt needs to be dealt with. Along with whoever was supposed to be keeping an eye on him."

"If you would, sir... the men are my purview. May I be allowed to handle that aspect of the situation?"

"Of course. Carte blanche as usual. Do as you see fit."

"Thank you."

\------------------

Dousing the man standing before him with icy calm and false gentility, Marcus encouraged the guard to speak. The man was already dead and buried, but he would not learn that until Marcus decided it was time, and then his death would be swift and his disposal clean, leaving nothing behind to indicate that he had ever lived.

"Please, repeat yourself one more time... just to be sure I understand what you're telling me."

"Sir... I hadn't eaten since last night. I was becoming weak and inattentive, so I arranged for one of the others to stand watch on Kurt while I went and had a light meal. There should have been no problem..."

"Are any of the others trained as you have been? Have they been given months of specialized instruction in guarding and caring for a Sentinel? Do any of the others know every trick and bit of deceit a man like Kurt will use to attain a goal that has been denied him?"

"No... sir."

"You are the only one then."

"Yes. Sir, please..."

A vicious slap drove the man backwards a step, but he recovered and resumed his former position. When Marcus spoke, however, his voice held only sadness and regret.

"Begging on top of dereliction of duty? Weakness piled on weakness. I believed in you... thought you were strong enough. That's why I chose you to be trained. Obviously, I was mistaken. A flaw in my own judgment... that will be dealt with later." He commented, grimacing as he briefly considered what that would entail. Pushing away the distasteful thoughts, Marcus made a conscious effort to smooth his expression and pronounced sentence. "Come to attention."

"Yes, sir."

Marcus smiled sadly, reaching up to lay one hand on the young man's temple.

"The organization placed its trust in you, child... not to mention expending considerable time and money, all of which has now been proven to be a waste. I had such hopes... it grieves me to lose you, but I can't allow such a weak link to continue as part of our chain of command. Turn around."

"Sir... please..."

"Shhh. Judgment is passed. There's nothing more for you to say. Turn... around."

Shaking visibly, the young guard did as he'd been ordered. A few moments and a swift motion later his neck was broken and he dropped to the floor, motionless and silent. Shaking his head, Marcus turned away from the body and addressed the two men standing behind him. "So disappointing... You two know what to do."

"Yes, sir. Strip him, remove all hair, burn off any identifying marks, wash, dump."

"Very good. I don't care if he's found, as long as there's at least a few hours time lag. More would be preferable, but considering how distressingly effective the Cascade police force is, we can't realistically expect it. Go. Take care of this mess. I'll be with Master Brody if anything else goes wrong... but it had better not, for all your sakes."

The guard paled and nodded.

"Understood, sir."

\----------------

TWENTY MINUTES LATER:

Showered and dressed in fresh clothes, Marcus slipped up behind his lover, dropped a gentle arm across his shoulders and joined him in staring out the window at what was left of the quickly waning moon.

"Beautiful, isn't it, love?"

"Yes. More and more the less I see of it. Did you resolve the difficulty?"

"I did... but I'm afraid the solution has left an unfortunate hole in our defenses. One I'll have to fill."

"Surely one of the others..."

"No. Mayer was specially trained. I trust noone else to properly watch over Kurt... noone but myself. This means I won't be able to spend as much time with you over the next two days as we'd planned. I'm sorry..."

"No need. I understand. I regret the necessity... but I understand."

"And I love you for it." Marcus murmured, dropping a soft kiss on Brody's cheek. "Do you know what I see when I look at that lovely curve of light, hmmm?"

"Tell me..."

"I see the world as it was meant to be. A world at peace with itself, secure in the knowledge that power is held by those bred and taught to handle it. I see Sentinels ruling wisely and compassionately in every nation... all with their bonded Guides beside them. The ultimate leaders doing what they were born to do, supported by the ultimate collaborators, colleagues and companions... Can't you see it Kieran? It's all right there... so close we can almost touch it."

"Soon... very soon. The waiting is so difficult to bear... I feel Kurt's frustration."

"Then you won't be too harsh with him?"

"No. He's simply impatient, as all of us are. It's been so long... so many years."

"True, but we've nearly reached the end of the journey, now. Come... let me make you dinner. Then I'll run you a bath... and give you a backrub. You'll sleep tonight, guaranteed."

"Mmm... sounds marvelous. What would I ever do without you to bear me up, Marcus?"

"You'll never have to find out, love..."

\----------------

FOLLOWING MORNING:

"Jim? You might want to check this out."

"Blair?"

"Nooo... but it is incredibly weird, and we usually go to you with those..." Henri responded cautiously.

"Not this time."

"Jim..." Simon encouraged quietly, stepping up beside his temporary partner.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

"Right behind you..."

\---------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Jim stared down at the body on the coroner's slab in utter confusion.

"What the hell..."

"I know. Never seen anything like it either." Henri admitted. "Not a trace of hair on the body... no eyelashes, no brows. Even his privates are clean."

Jim briefly spun his head around to look skeptically at his colleague. "I didn't peek, the ME told me."

"These burns... the only reason for the placement is destruction of a tattoo."

"Make that plural." Henri countered, pointing vaguely at the victim's ravaged face and grimacing

"The lips? You've gotta be kidding..."

"Not by a long shot, but I can't be sure, either. My thought was that whoever he was working for gave him an ID like they do for racehorses... and after they snapped his neck, they doused his lips with acid to get rid of it."

"Fingerprints?"

"Erased. Years ago, according to the coroner. He says by the look of this guy's hands, a mild solution of acid might have been used there too."

"So there's absolutely nothing to identify him?"

"We got a little something from nail scrapings, but no guarantee of any usable results. As we speak the lab is analyzing what was inside him. Hopefully that'll be more help."

Jim shook his head.

"Hell... anyone who'd go to this much trouble to hide a man's identity..."

"I know. The mob, gangs, Neo-Nazi.groups, private militia like the Sunrise Patriots... none of 'em are gonna be pleasant to deal with."

"Most of his face is still there. Enough for a visual match, anyway." Jim responded, looking down at his copy of the picture the coroner had provided them. "You take the first two on the list, I'll take the skinheads and the local idiots and crazies."

"Okay."

The two men rode back up to Major Crimes together in the elevator then split off to their own areas. Simon was waiting for Jim when he reached his desk and received the bizarre details on the body he and Henri had just seen. The picture of the man's face had the same affect on Simon as the real thing had had on his detectives.

"God almighty..."

"Acid. H thinks it might've been done to get rid of an ID tattoo inside the guy's lip."

Simon's eyebrows shot up.

"He *was* a human being and not a Kentucky Derby winner, right? God, we're heading downhill straight into the Twilight Zone..."

"I'm with you there, trust me. H is searching through arrest records and general info about local gangs and mob connections. I'm taking on the white supremacists and militias. Hopefully there's a picture of this guy out there somewhere with a name and history attached."

"Good luck. I'll be in my office if you..."

Simon trailed off as Jim groaned and slid out of his chair, landing on his knees and gripping his head in both hands. "Jim? Jim, what is it?"

"Blair... something's wrong... he was... in pain... and afraid..."

"Was? What are you saying, Jim?" Simon asked, kneeling beside the other man.

"He's alive... but I can't feel him anymore!"

"Sorry to ask this, but... how can you be sure he's alive?"

"He's blocked me out before, I know the difference! He didn't drop the receiver... he deliberately hung up. He's gone, Simon! He left me... Dead air in my head... God, it hurts..."

"Easy, Jim. Easy..."

By now Rafe and Megan had rushed over, trying to help, and Joel and Henri were tight on their heels. Knowing Jim was in good hands, Simon rose and stepped away, scowling and waving the two men back to their desks. When he returned to Jim, he was deeply relieved to find that his friend had calmed considerably, but he was still shaking like the last leaf of autumn in a windstorm. "Connor, can you and Rafe get him home?"

"Of course. What happened? He won't say a thing... or he can't."

"A migraine. You know how bad he gets them when Sandburg's not around."

Rafe swore quietly. He had witnessed the intensity of Jim's headaches before Blair had shown up and the thought of the affliction returning made his stomach twist in fear and worry for the older man.

"We'll take care of him."

"Good. I shouldn't be far behind you. Maybe half an hour to clear up vital stuff here before I can leave for the day."

"Sir..." Megan began to protest, but Simon cut her off with a sharp hand gesture.

"All I've got on my calendar is shuffling paperwork. I need all of you here searching for Sandburg. Jim... we all need the kid back in one piece."

"Understood, Simon." Rafe reluctantly agreed as he and Megan lifted Jim to his feet and helped him walk out to the elevators. Simon sighed, scrubbed his face with one hand and stalked back into his office, determined to clear his desk as fast as he possibly could.

\-----------------------------

THE HOUSE:

Seated on the floor at Blair's side, Brody stifled a yawn and straightened his back, stretching cramped muscles. He had been in one spot since early that morning and refused to leave, even to eat or rest, until his young captive opened his eyes. Crouching by his master and soulmate, Marcus frowned deeply and tried one more time to get the other man to see reason.

"Kieran, love... you must stop this. You aren't to blame for what happened. The one responsible for this travesty has been dealt with..."

"... and you need to take his place. You explained last night, dearest, and I truly do understand. Please, just go and do what you have to."

"I won't leave you like this. Either of you."

"The prince has me to watch over him. Kurt has noone. I'm begging you, Marcus, go to him, before anything else goes wrong. With the ceremony so close, Kurt's needs are driving him insane and he *will* try to attack again. The way he fought my commands last night, the next time... I'm not sure I could control him at all."

"You and the prince both need me..."

"We do... I, in particular, need you so badly I ache, but Kurt must remain the priority. I'll come and sit with you when the prince wakes, alright?"

"The very moment? After you soothe him, of course."

"I promise."

"Alright. I adore you, love."

"As I do you. Now go."

Marcus turned and left, struggling not to give in and make one more attempt at persuasion. Brody stretched out a hand and brushed it through Blair's increasingly tangled curls. "I think your ceremonial gift will be a silver brush and comb. Would you like that, hmmm? I can't promise a mirror, unfortunately. Humility is paramount in a Guide, you see."

His hand tightened in Blair's locks momentarily, but not enough to cause pain, then relaxed again. "Really, I should encourage you to clip this mane short, as the writings recommend, but I fear it would make you desperately unhappy and that's the last thing I want. Your hair is so beautiful... the shade, the waves... and it complements your features perfectly." Brody murmured, his hand sliding down to cup Blair's cheek. "This... this is what a Guide looks like. Wisdom, beauty, intelligence and courage... all written so clearly in your perfect face..."

Sighing, he lay down beside Blair, fingers still gently caressing the young man's brow. "Awaken, Little Prince, please. Kurt has loved you from the moment he first saw your picture years ago. His intention wasn't to frighten or hurt. He's so close to reaching his destiny... you'll forgive him a bit of excess enthusiasm, won't you? Of course you will..."

\------------------------------

Alone in her room, staring at the ceiling, Kieran's guest found that sleep, however badly she might need it, was consistently staying just out of reach. Decades of joy and hard-won patience were rapidly dissolving into doubts and regrets. Vows made when she was barely more than a child now seemed meaningless and her choices nothing more than the folly of youth, vanity and ignorance. 

Sitting up, she realized she was shivering and drew the blankets up to her neck, chiding herself for letting minor worries affect her so powerfully.

"You're just nervous, that's all. When it's all over, everything will be perfect, just the way Kieran said it would. Relax and go to sleep, you silly woman..."

\----------------------

THE LOFT: FIVE HOURS LATER

Jim breathed slowly in through his nose and released the air the same way, praying for strength to keep him from throttling one of his best friends.

"Simon, I'm fine now. You can go anytime."

"Not until you talk to me."

"I did, remember? I told you what I felt..."

"You're still holding back."

"If I wasn't, you'd be on your ass out in the hallway and I'd need a new door..."

"Damn it, Jim..."

Jim swung around to face his friend, his face a mask of fury and pain, and the captain was shocked to see tears in Ellison's eyes.

"God, will you leave?! I don't want you seeing me like this again!"

"Jim, we'll find him. You know that."

"How? How the hell is anybody *else* supposed to figure out where he is when I've lost him in here?!" he shouted, smacking his temple. "He's the bubblegum and bailing wire that's held me together all these years, Simon. Everything's okay as long as I can close my eyes and touch that... that part of him that lives in my mind. Now that's gone and I can't function without it!"

Simon strode to where Jim stood and gripped him fiercely by the shoulders, getting into his face.

"He's alive, Jim. You said that back at the station. That means there's still something for you to hang onto... even if it's only the chance to take down the bastards who did this to Blair. You have to get that you're not alone in this. I won't let you be. If you need something to keep you from cracking until we rescue the kid, you look in my direction, damn it. He's depending on you, Jimmy. He's waiting for you to come and bring him home. Don't you dare go Humpty Dumpty on him, you hear? Don't you dare..."

"We don't have the first clue where to even start..."

"Then we'll dig one up. We may have to do it the hard way, but we will get it done. Understand?"

"The hard way?"

"Maybe Blair's been moved somewhere the signal can't get out. You and I are gonna take a tour of Cascade and see if your reception improves..."

\-------------------------

TBC....


	7. Chapter 7

MID-MORNING, CEREMONY DAY: SIMON'S CAR

For the twentieth time in an hour Jim growled under his breath and shifted in his seat and for the twentieth time Simon responded the same way, adding a slight twist in deference to his frustration.

"No, I will not pull over and give you the keys so you can drive because we were both up most of the night driving around and when I *was* able to force you back to the loft you slept for two hours and had me up and going again. If you don't quit acting like a cranky toddler, I'm taking you straight to the hospital and telling them you're a mental patient who needs to be sedated, so if you feel like staying conscious and actually *participating* in this rescue you will change your attitude and let me do this my way!"

"Your way has already taken three hours and I'm still not getting anything!"

"My way is a grid search, which is the only way we can be absolutely sure we don't miss anything! It'll take as long as it takes..."

Simon abruptly broke off the weary start to another tirade when Jim suddenly paled and doubled over, gagging. Despite his previous statement, the captain did pull to the side of the street, swiftly exiting the car and moving to Jim's side. Opening the passenger's door, he helped his friend unlock his seat belt and turn so that his feet were on the pavement and his head down between his knees as he began to vomit forcefully onto the asphalt. "It's okay... easy, Jim, easy. You'll be alright in a minute... you'll be fine..."

"No... never again." Jim asserted hoarsely when the spasms finally ceased. "If we don't find Blair soon... I'll end up in the... stupid hospital anyway... and I'll die there..."

"Damn it, Jim, you and Sandburg aren't Siamese twins!"

"We might as well be." Jim responded quietly, meeting the other man's eyes at last. "As a matter of fact, since all the shit with Alex went down, Blair and I are even closer than that. You said you saw... that you knew something happened that day you had no rational explanation for. Well neither do I... but I know our spirits are connected... now and forever. I'm feeling his pain and whatever else his body is going through..."

Simon swiped one hand over his brow and asked the question he'd been avoiding, sensing it would only make Jim more distraught to focus on it.

"It's bad isn't it?"

"Agony. He can't take much more. They're killing his soul, Simon... and mine right along with it."

"Is there anyplace you felt even a twinge? Just the slightest change or clearing of the signal?"

"On the West side of the city. Just for a second, though. I didn't say anything... didn't want to hope that..."

"Hope is all we have now so we grab it with both hands and hang on. You okay to keep going?"

"Yeah... yeah, I have to be." Jim told him, swinging his legs back onto the car. Simon closed the door, moved back around the vehicle and climbed back in. In moments they were back in traffic and headed for the west side.

Though he remained silent, Jim accepted the empty coffee cup and bottle of water Simon handed him at the next red light, grateful for the chance to rid his mouth of the lingering foul taste.

It took nearly twenty minutes for them to make it back over to the area where Jim had felt the barely tangible echo of his connection to Blair and once they arrived, Simon pulled over once again.

"And?"

"Gimme a minute, okay? This isn't easy... without him to center me, ground me... I feel like I can't do anything..."

His eyes mostly shut, Jim had to depend on his sensitive ears to interpret what the grunts and mumbles Simon was making actually meant, and unfortunately, his hearing didn't help. "Yes?"

"What would he do? To help you focus... what would Sandburg do?" Simon responded, his voice low enough that only Jim could have heard him clearly.

"He... he just makes contact... physically. Touches my arm, my face. And he talks to me... he tells me how much he trusts me and that he knows I can do it... whatever *it* is at the time."

"Speaking of not easy..."

"I didn't ask you to do anything."

"I know, but I swore to you I'd do my best to be your Guide until the real thing comes home... and I don't break promises. You need me right now... this isn't a big thing. My automatic 'macho man' response is just gettin' in the way." he elaborated, reaching out and wrapping one hand around Jim's wrist. "Okay... settle in, here, Jimmy. Breathe slow... let everything else vanish. All you hear, all you feel... all you know is Blair. You gotta stop reachin' out. I think that's just leaching your energy faster. Let it come to you... you're his Sentinel, Jim. Warrior, protector... be that for Blair. You know he wants to reach you. He's desperate to do that. Let him do the work... you just receive the signal and gimme a direction. Focus... concentrate... breathe."

Jim did all he could to assist what Simon was doing for him. He visualized the same set of dials Blair had taught him to use in controlling his senses and added a new one labeled TUNING. He next saw it turning slowly to the left and then back to the right, seeking the mental and emotional station Blair was on and gradually homing in on it. Minutes later, Jim's head came up abruptly and he gasped in a deep, sustained breath. At the same moment, Simon briefly lost the ability to take in air.

"God... I've got him, Simon. We're back online... Simon? What is it? You okay?' he warily asked his friend, who seemed fixated on the space just beyond the car's windshield.

"You tellin' me you don't see that? It's right there on the hood!" Simon hissed. Jim groaned inwardly, believing he knew what was happening, but praying at the same time that he was wrong.

"Don't be afraid, Simon. Just... tell me what it is you're seeing."

"I'm tired. That's all it is... just sleep deprived..."

"Simon, please, buddy. Describe it for me and leave the judgments for later."

"It... it's a hallucination... shaped like a falcon."

"Shit..." Jim exploded. "I didn't think.... I swear, if I'd known this would happen I would've done this on my own and never risked..."

"Known *what* would happen?!" the older man growled, turning his dark, intense gaze on his companion.

"I think the falcon... is your spirit animal, Simon. When the connection between us clicked... it must've summoned him to you."

"You mean like the-the panther... and the wolf?"

"Yeah. Like that."

Simon swiftly broke contact with Jim.

"What have you done to me?" 

"I never intended to do anything! It's not my fault! Damn it, I never should have let you try to help me that way..."

Simon shot a quick, frightened glance at the hood again, only to find the animal had disappeared as suddenly as it had shown up. He was shocked all over again and Jim correctly, if reluctantly, interpreted the startled expression. "Gone again, isn't it? That's because it knew other help was on the way." he explained, staring out his window at the sleek, black cat that had lifted its front paws to the sill of his open window and thrust its head slightly into the car. "We're on the right track, is that it?" he quietly addressed to the animal. It produced a sotto-voce grumble, huffed a warm moist breath of air into his face and dropped back to the pavement, trotting over to join the large silver and brown wolf waiting for it on the sidewalk. Both turned and moved off side by side, evaporating simultaneously in mid-stride.

Simon now had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temple with one hand. "Simon... you have to understand, I couldn't know that would happen. I mean, you're bonded to me and Blair, sure, but not Sentinel-Guide bonded. As far as the freaky other-world stuff goes, you should be immune. At least I don't think..."

"Stop! My head's close enough to exploding as it is! Just tell me which way to go."

Jim backed off, knowing the discussion could wait for a better, far more relaxed time and place.

"North from here. Then... a little East. I'll let you know when to make the change."

\-------------------

THE HOUSE:

"Thank God. You're back with us at last, little prince. I was so worried..."

Disoriented and panicked, Blair pulled away from Brody's touch, leapt to his feet and stumbled away, ending up against a far wall. His horrified expression and the frantic way he stared around the room told his captor that the young man believed the attack was still in progress. Kieran instantly moved to soothe his charge, but Blair slid farther away and the older man relented, at least on the subject of keeping some distance between them. "It's alright. Kurt is gone. I sent him back to his room and he's being carefully watched. He won't come near you again until it's time for the ceremony tonight."

Abruptly, Blair shuddered, whimpered and urine began to patter on the floor. Brody caught him as he began to slip down the wall, barely preventing Blair from sitting in the foul-smelling liquid. Blair fought the grip on his arms with furious intensity, crying out incoherently, but he was dragged back to his pallet, consent or not. When Kieran let him go and backed away, the younger man stood again, but Brody quickly forestalled the move.

"No! Please, don't. I'll stay over here, I promise. Alright? Sit down. Please."

Slowly, Blair relented, but the wild, uncertain look in his eyes remained. Sighing, Brody opened the door and stepped outside for a moment, gesturing to a guard who approached swiftly.

"Yes, sir?"

"His room needs to be cleaned and disinfected. And bring a warm, damp washcloth and a towel."

"Of course. I'll be right back."

Slipping back into the small space, Brody sadly studied the brilliant student who had devolved into a paranoid, frightened infant in the space of a few hours. "He didn't mean it, you know. This close to achieving the moment he's been bred and raised for, understandably Kurt is anxious and curious. Those emotions and his instincts got out of control, but that doesn't mean Kurt is a bad person. He has a sweet nature and an enormous heart. You'll see that when you get to know him. He'll care for you and protect you in ways you can't even conceive of right now. You must trust me... and trust him. This is all to make you happy and to keep you safe."

Blair rolled onto his side, facing away from Brody, and wrapped both arms around his head. The other man could hear an occasional sob and what might have been fragments of words, but beyond that there was no sign that Sandburg even knew his kidnapper was still on the planet, never mind in the room. "I understand, my prince. I truly do. It never should have happened and I regret your pain more than you can possibly imagine, but you will recover soon. You must. Tonight is far too important to allow you to languish in self-pity this way."

When the guard returned, Brody set him to cleaning up the site near the wall and took the towel and cloth over to where Blair lay, shivering and mumbling to himself. "My prince, you need to wash yourself."

Blair still refused to respond. "As much as I adore you and recognize your value in the plans we've made for the future, my patience is not infinite. I will only indulge this childish behavior to a point." He warned. "I am inclined to respect your wish not to be touched right now, but if you won't do as I have asked so politely..."

A trembling hand reached back and snatched the cloth from Brody. A moment later it was traded for the towel. Both items back in his possession, Kieran smiled. "You see? You're doing better already. I knew you wouldn't let something so trivial suppress your natural courage and fortitude for very long. I'm proud of you, little prince. Rest now. I'll be back in a short while with a meal."

\-------------------------

TBC......


	8. Chapter 8

"Talk to me, Jim. We turned east almost half an hour ago. We'll be out of the city in a few more minutes."

"He's close. I can feel him. He's in so damn much pain, Simon..."

"Physical? Is he hurt?"

"No... no, I don't think so. It... it's emotional. He's on the edge of escaping back into that... that darkness he hid out in before. If we don't get there in time he'll be gone... maybe for good. They'll either have taken him someplace else or his mind... God, Simon you're a captain! Can't you drive faster?!"

"If you want me to crash or get us both stopped for speeding... sure." Simon answered tersely. "I know what's at stake, Jimmy. I'm doing everything I can."

"Yeah... yeah, I know that. It's just..."

"Forget it. Just focus on that signal. Tune it in, buddy."

Jim shot the other man a surprised look, wondering why that exact phrase had occurred to him, but after a moment of curiosity Jim turned back to stare out the windshield and take the advice Simon had offered. For several minutes, the tension in the car became worse and worse and the silence more and more oppressive. Just as Jim was starting to think the last shreds of hope really were slipping away from him, Blair's image blazed into full techni-color life in his mind and the Sentinel knew precisely where to find his Guide.

"That way! Will you turn?! Left!"

"Okay, okay. Easy, Jim. We'll get to it..."

"Third house! On the right! He's there, Simon! He's there..." Jim grunted, reaching down to release his seat belt. A fierce grip on his wrist prevented the action.

"Don't you dare. You can't go rushing in there, breaking doors and kicking ass. If you're just one house off... or even if you're right, we'll lose these bastards if we don't do this the way it should be done. We go back to the station, get all the info on this place and the people in it, we get the warrants and make sure we're absolutely positive this is it. Then we come back with guns and paperwork blazing."

"I won't leave him!"

"You have to! Do you want these assholes to walk and have another shot at Blair? Do you? Tell me, Jim, is that what you want?!"

Jim deeply frightened Simon by whimpering, something he didn't believe Ellison had ever heard of, never mind knew how to do, before he conceded.

"No... no. I want him home safe." The detective gritted out.

"He'll survive. I know it. If anybody can do it, Blair can. We'll be back, Jim. We're not abandoning him."

As the car pulled away, Jim let out another involuntary sound of powerful, soul-searing distress. Simon brutally suppressed his own urge to go back and tear the house apart and somehow managed to keep driving.

\------------------

TWO HOURS LATER: INSIDE THE HOUSE

Still laying on side, Blair struggled to stay in touch with reality. All he wanted to do was to slip away from the fear, turmoil and the constant threat of being taken from Jim, but he still clung to a fragile thread of hope, represented, finally, by the presence of the spirit animals he'd begged for earlier. Stretching out a hand, he briefly stroked the wolf then rubbed the jaguar's ears. The third, unfamiliar, animal, he approached with much more caution.

"Who are you, hmmm? Or should I say, *who's* are you? Rafe? No... I think of him more as a cheetah... or a greyhound. Maybe Simon... that'd work."

The bird opened its beak and produced a soft cry, which Blair took as confirmation that his second guess was right. "Cool. I'm so glad you guys are here... I'm so scared. I really *really* hope this means Jim and the others are coming for me. I can't do this much longer..." he admitted sorrowfully, jumping when the door behind him opened. To his relief the animals remained, even as Brody approached.

"Wake up, Blair. It's time to eat."

Blair remained curled into a fetal position, his back to the door, and didn't respond. "You need to eat. If you don't we'll force-feed you and if that fails, it's an IV drip. You don't want that."

Blair still didn't react. His captor heaved a frustrated sigh and set aside the tray he carried. "You can't keep this up much longer. Your role in history is set in stone. You're here to fulfill a purpose and the sooner you accept that, the better off you'll be."

A quiet growl from both cat and wolf, directed upward at the other man, brought a half-smile to Blair's lips and gave him enough strength to continue defying his kidnapper.

"He's coming for me. When he gets here you'll be lucky if he doesn't kill every one of you."

"Even if he could find this place, I assure you Ellison can't get to you here."

"He will. Jim is my Sentinel... my Blessed Protector. He always finds me."

"Jim Ellison was nothing but a stepping stone... a way station. He taught you what you are, and I'm grateful to him. Now it's time to move on to your true destiny."

"Jim is my destiny."

"Stubborn aren't you, little prince? You'll face reality soon enough. It may take time and persuasion, but you'll change your point of view. Until then you really should eat. You can't afford to be weak when it's time for the next step in your journey."

Finally, Blair sat up and turned over, facing the man towering over him. The young man stared at the tray for a long moment then picked it up and hurled it into the wall. When he spoke again, it was in a cold, dangerous tone that those closest to him would never have recognized.

"My journey, my life and my soul were complete the day I met Jim. I'm not eating food that could be drugged... and I'm not doing anything you want me to."

Brody grinned, apparently unfazed by Blair's bold statement of defiance.

"You sound so sure of what you think you know. That bubble of illusion won't be hard to break, I guarantee. In fact... perhaps it's time to employ slightly more drastic measures. I'll be back shortly. In the meantime, I'll have someone bring in another tray and clean up the mess you made of the last one."

Blair snorted out a quick breath, turned away and lay back down. His captor exited, locked the door and arranged for the work in Blair's room. He then moved into a small office space and laid a gentle hand on the shoulder of the woman who waited there for him. She tensed up and frowned, but reined herself in just short of shrugging off his easy touch.

"I know what you want. I've told you a hundred times I couldn't stand it if he ends up hating me."

"You also told me you've never stopped believing."

"I haven't, you know that. What we did... what we're doing now is right and good."

"Then talk to him. Make him understand. Please. It's time he knew everything. It will be much easier on Blair if you're the one to explain."

The tightness left the woman in the chair suddenly and she slumped forward, head in her hands.

"I agreed... and I may be the only one left who can reach him. I'll try."

"Thank you. Come. I'll take you to him. I know he'll be relieved to see you."

Reluctantly, the woman allowed Brody to lead her to the cell, open the door and nudge her inside. She winced slightly at the heavy sound of the door shutting behind her, but she was far more frightened by the still, pale figure lying on the floor a few feet in front of her. Swallowing harshly, she swiped away a tear and forced herself to speak.

"Blair? It's me, darling."

At the sound of the all-too-familiar voice, Blair flung himself up into a sitting position again and confronted the woman, eyes wide and expression disbelieving.

"Naomi?! Did he kidnap you too? Did he hurt you..."

"No, sweetie. I'm fine."

"Then what... I don't understand."

"I'm here to fix that... to explain so you won't be scared anymore."

"Explain..."

"Yes. I'm finally able to tell you the truth about your birth... and about why you're here."

"You're involved with the bastards who did this to me?!"

"Blair, honey, no! They're good people. You'll see that once I've finished..."

Blair crawled backwards away from his mother, taking refuge in his corner and never taking his eyes off her. She waited to see if he would speak, but when he stayed silent, she continued her story. "First, I need to apologize to you for lying about your father all these years. I've wanted to tell you so many times, but I signed an agreement saying I couldn't. It was the same agreement that brought you into the world."

"What? What are you saying?"

"I've always known about Guides and Sentinels. Your father was a Guide, Blair. We hoped you'd grow up to be one too... that the trait would be passed on. You're all our hopes come true, baby. As a matter of fact, your birth and Kurt's were both planned. You're meant to be together and now that the terrible mistake you made is behind you..."

"Mistake? What mistake?"

"Jim, of course. Oh, I understand how it happened. You knew deep inside that you were destined to find and bond with a Sentinel and when Jim came along, you followed your instincts, but that's over now, thank God. Jim got in the way and distracted you, but your real destiny is here, right now. Kurt's waited all his life for you and the time is finally right for the two of you to bond..."

"I'm bonded to Jim." Blair told her woodenly, still in shock from the rush of sickening revelations about his life.

"Oh, no! No you aren't! I'm your mother and, trust me, if you and that... cop had been having sex, I'd know."

"Sex?!" he cried, jolted out of his stupor.

"Yes, sex. How else do you think a Sentinel/Guide bond is stabilized and made permanent? Kurt will make love to you, you'll make love to him and you'll be a pair forever. Everything will be right again... the way it was supposed to be." 

"You... you had me kidnapped and brought here... so I could be raped?!"

"Blair, no, it's not like that! This isn't going right at all. I hoped once you heard the truth you'd accept and understand, but you just refuse to listen."

"I listened! You lied to me... signed my body and my life away before I was even born..."

"Blair..."

"Get out. Don't ever come near me or talk to me again."

"Please..."

"Get out!"

Naomi whirled around and escaped back into the main house. Brody turned from securing the soundproof room and gazed at Naomi sadly.

"It didn't go well, I take it."

"I couldn't get him to see reason. I told you he'd hate me."

"He may be angry, I agree, but once the bonding is complete he'll come around. He'll be fine, I promise you."

Naomi raised her red-rimmed eyes and stared at the older man, fear beginning to twist her stomach.

"You can't force him, Kieran. Swear to me you won't do that."

"The bonding will happen. It must. Even if I were to ignore the completely enforceable contract you signed, there are other issues to consider. I realize Blair may be frightened and confused, but I can't let that deter me. Kurt and Blair will be the leaders of all the pairs that come after them. He is the future and that won't be hindered to soothe his ruffled emotions."

"But... you swore to me he wouldn't be hurt!"

As two of his associates entered behind Naomi, crossing from one room to another, Brody nodded slightly to them and they halted, waiting for him to give them a further command.

"And he won't be. If necessary, he'll be restrained during the ceremony so that he can't harm himself or his future mate."

"My God... he was right. You do plan to let Kurt rape Blair if he doesn't cooperate!"

Brody sighed and gestured to the two men, who grabbed Naomi and held her securely.

"You're being melodramatic, Naomi. I'm sorry, but since it's obvious you're no longer with us, you'll have to be secured so you can't interfere. Put her in the basement, gentlemen. Chain her only if it seems absolutely necessary."

As Naomi was dragged away struggling and sobbing, Marcus glided up behind his master and lover, almost as if he had been called.

"Kieran?"

"She lost faith." The older man stated sadly. "She let Blair's fear infect her. I'm doing this for her as much as for the world..."

"I know. You don't need to justify yourself to me, love. The ceremony is only a few hours away, now. Once it's over, they'll both understand how courageous you were. They'll know you did what you had to do to guarantee a future for Sentinels and Guides everywhere."

"Yes... you're right, as always, Marcus. I'm so lucky to have you. You see the bigger picture... you share my vision. How is Kurt doing?"

"He ate well. Once he's bathed and meditated, he'll be ready to accept his mate."

"I need to get our little prince prepared as well. No sense wasting time."

"Of course. I'll get the supplies and be right back."

When Marcus returned, he brought a cardboard box filled with various items. The same two men who had locked Naomi in the basement trailed behind him, one carrying a bowl filled with warm soapy water, the other with towels and a washcloth draped over his arm. Moving to stand by the door to Blair's room, Marcus showed Kieran a confident smile. Brody touched his arm briefly in gratitude, drew and expelled a slow deep breath and opened the door.

Seeing the four men enter, instead of just Brody as it had been for the last two days, Blair sat up straighter in his corner, every muscle tensing as he prepared to resist whatever his captor had in mind.

"Come here, little prince."

"No, and I told you to stop calling me that."

"Why shouldn't I call you what you are? Didn't your mother tell you? You've been made for this day from birth. Once the ceremony is over, you and Kurt will begin a new life as bonded mates and the icons of all the Sentinel/Guide pairs that follow."

Blair paled, but he refused to show his fear otherwise.

"He's not touching me... and neither are you. Get out."

"Even now that you know the truth you remain stubborn. Well, the bond will change that, I'm sure, but right now I just don't have the time to waste on discussion and debate. Gentlemen, if you please..."

While Marcus and Brody watched from the center of the room, the other two set down their burdens, moved swiftly to where Blair sat and clamped strong hands around his arms, lifting him to his feet. He struggled with all the energy he had left, but three days of constant fear and self-imposed deprivation had weakened him. Still he dug in his heels, making Brody's men drag him across the floor to where Brody stood. "You must relax, my prince. All I want to do is prepare you for the ceremony tonight. It will be uncomfortable for a short while, but it's nothing to be this anxious about. I'll be as gentle as I possibly can."

His feet flailing, Blair kicked the box Marcus had now laid on the floor. Reflexively looking down into it, the young man's eyes widened and fear became panic.

"No... God, you can't... I won't let you, I'll kill you first..."

"You won't. You couldn't if you tried, it's not in you. Guides support, teach and learn, they don't kill. That's a Sentinel's role." Brody lectured distractedly before gesturing to the men holding Blair. "Face him away from me and help him kneel." He ordered, snapping on a pair of latex gloves Marcus handed him from the box.

"You don't know anything! I've only been Jim's Guide a few years... I've been fighting off perverts most of my life! I knew right where to kick all those other bastards... I doubt your anatomy's any different!" Blair shouted, renewing his fight to be set free. A moment later, the touch of cold metal at the base of his skull made him go still.

"I see you can be reasonable. That's good to know."

"Reasonable?! You've got a gun to my head!"

"I'd never allow you to be hurt. The weapon is absolutely a method of last resort. It's simply to remind you where your best interests lie. The examination will be painless and it will only take a few minutes. The enema, as I said, will involve some discomfort, but it won't last forever either."

Blair swallowed with great difficulty and stared his captor directly in the eye, but the older man didn't flinch. Hating Brody as he'd never hated anyone, Blair allowed himself to be turned and pushed to his knees, submitting to his hands being tied in front of him with the silk cords. He was then bent forward at the waist until the left side of his face was pressed to the carpet. A firm hand was added to the pistol at the back of his head to ensure he remained in position. When Brody reached for the cheeks of Blair's ass and separated them, running clinical fingers over the sensitive skin, the urge to vomit was almost too much for the young man to suppress, but he managed, somehow, to remain in control.

"That's good, little prince. Stay calm. I'm simply reassuring myself that you're healthy and untouched. I won't have any medical issues marring your new life with your bond-mate."

"No... please, Jim... Jim, come get me... Jim..."

"I told you, Ellison is your past. He can't stop the ceremony now. Well, everything looks just as it should. Marcus, the enema bottle please."

\---------------------------------------

TBC......


	9. Chapter 9

"Jim, for God's sake, quit bouncing! I accept that you and Sandburg are close, but do you have to channel him right now?"

"I'm not. Believe me, the last thing my Guide is doing is bouncing..."

"That's the fifteenth different way you've told me to move faster. The variety doesn't make it any less irritating. Okay... here we go." Simon announced as the computer finally brought up the rental information on the house. "All these names sound... hmmm." he grunted, typing rapidly and switching to another area that would provide him with records of recent foreign visitors who had arrived in Washington in the last ninety days. When the brief wait was over, Simon frowned, gazing at the screen. "They showed up about a month and a half ago... twenty of them, all men. Called themselves the... crap, it's in German."

The young female officer striding by Jim's desk just then paused and smiled shyly.

"I'm fluent, sir. Can I see?"

"Any port in a tornado..."

"Let's see... well, it isn't exact, because I've never seen these words together before..."

"Just get as close as you can."

"The phrase roughly translates as Warriors and Shepards."

Jim abruptly stilled and shot a disbelieving glance at Simon. He tossed back a confused expression of his own before turning back to the young policewoman.

"I appreciate the assistance. Officer... Swindon." He said, peering closely at her name tag. You can go back to what you were doing."

"You're welcome, sir. If I can do anything else..."

"Your expertise may be needed later on, so stay in contact, alright? I'll let you know."

"Of course." She responded, moving off. Simon waited until he was sure she was out of earshot before speaking to Jim again.

"My God... this has something to do with Sentinels and Guides!"

"We don't know that, Simon. So few people are aware that we ever existed... and the ones who are would never believe we're still around. A group... a cult dedicated to people like Blair and me? It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to. That's what a cult is. They obsess over stuff that the rest of the world thinks is bizarre and scary and they do things that're even *more* bizarre and scary to live up to the requirements of the obsession." He commented distractedly as he brought up the picture of the dead body they'd found and set the computer the task of comparing it with the passport pictures of the group that customs had scanned into their own system when the men had arrived. "With the damage his face took and no hair, I don't have much hope this'll give us a match at all, never mind a hundred percent. Anything over fifty should be enough for a warrant, though... if the right judge is in town today and in the right mood."

"Who are you thinking of? I'll start making calls." Jim offered.

\---------------------

THE HOUSE: THREE HOURS LATER

"Please, try and relax, love. It won't be long now. As soon as it's fully dark, we can begin." Marcus soothed, rubbing the tension out of his lover's shoulders, neck and upper arms.

"I know. Being close to Kurt helps. He's done so well all these years... learning what it means to be a true Sentinel, waiting so patiently for his soul-mate to be returned to him. I shouldn't have been surprised that his needs became more intense and unbearable once the prince was so close..."

"Everything is fine now. Kurt is excited, yes, but the meditation has calmed him considerably. He'll have no problem holding on until the ceremony."

Brody leaned back against the door and smiled, thinking of how near their ultimate goal was to being fulfilled. His joy faded, however, when he began to hear faint sounds of distress coming from inside the room. Whirling around, he unlocked the door and cautiously opened it. He found his proté§© pacing rapidly around the perimeter of the space, frowning and alternating distraught whimpers with angry growls.

"Kurt? What is it, child?"

The other man would only whisper in his mentor's ear. Hearing what was upsetting him, Brody paled then swore under his breath. Marcus ran to his side.

"What? Please, Kieran, talk to me!"

"He believes the enemy has found us."

"No! It isn't possible! We were far too careful."

"Apparently not. I made the mistake of underestimating that bastard Ellison. I didn't realize how determined he'd be..."

"He's here? You really believe he's here?"

"Kurt does and that's enough for me. We need to leave... now."

"I'll go get the prince...."

"No! Leave him."

"But he's the reason we've done all this! He's our purpose! Without him..."

"He'd only fight us and we don't have the time to drag him every step! We'll have another chance. Right now Kurt's freedom has to take priority. He can't fall into the hands of our enemy! Dress him and take him out through the basement tunnel. I'll meet you at the emergency rendezvous as soon as I can."

"Alright... my God, to come this close and lose everything..."

"Never! The mission isn't dead by any means. We simply have to retreat for the moment."

"The men?"

"They will have to survive on their own until we can free them. It will take time, but eventually..."

Marcus scowled and swiped a tear from his face, but after a moment his expression became resigned.

"I understand. I love you, Kieran."

"And I you, dearest Marcus. Now do as I asked. Hurry!" Kieran exhorted, rushing out of the room. On his way to the basement, he paused at Blair's door, touching it for a moment, his face contorted with regret and anger. "I will return, little one. You and Kurt will be together one day..."

\------------------

OUTSIDE:

Having parked several blocks from their target, Jim, Simon and a dozen uniformed officers slowly crept up on the house where Jim swore his kidnapped partner was being held. Knowing his reputation, the cops hadn't questioned his information source or his certainty of what they would find inside the building. They'd simply followed the other two, trusting that somehow, as usual, Jim Ellison was right.

"You've got the warrant?" Jim asked, his voice hushed as he checked his weapon for the hundredth time.

"You think I'd forget it? I practically had to sell my soul to get it signed." Simon shot back in the same quiet, yet strained, voice. "Let's just do this. Your inner Sentinel can't take the waiting any more than my heart and my nerves can. Jim? Just understand one thing."

"No killing. I'll do my best."

"Damn it, Ellison..."

"My Guide's been abducted and tortured, Simon. The Sentinel's about to take over from the man. If anything happens... you just stick to being blind and deaf."

"Shit..." Simon breathed then signaled to the men near the front of the house, who loudly announced the police presence and then slammed into the door with a battering ram. It shuddered, but didn't fly open immediately. Two more fast attempts, however, and it finally surrendered. Jim was the second one inside, shoving the others out of the way. Simon was close behind him, grimacing as he prepared himself to receive injuries keeping his best detective's alter ego under control.

To the shock of Jim, Simon and all the officers, the men they encountered at various spots in the house showed little resistance to being rounded up and within twenty minutes, the house was cleared out and the kidnappers were sitting on the lawn. Standing in the doorway, Simon sighed as he studied the prisoners.

"I'm sorry, Jim. These guys are all drones. Nothing that even faintly smells like royalty."

Jim nodded stiffly but kept his attention on the interior of the house. "Jim?"

"Enqueri." The other man rumbled, his voice dark and soft.

"What?"

"I am Enqueri. Where is the guide?"

Realizing that the appearance of the falcon on his hood was only the beginning of the weirdness he'd have to endure that day, Simon simply went with the flow instead of wasting time trying to adjust.

"Close. I'm sure he's here somewhere. Let me get the EMT's moving then we'll start looking, okay?"

"Now!" Jim countered, striding off. Simon groaned then briefly halted one of the cops as he moved past, ordered him to contact the paramedics and took off after Jim.

"Jim! Hold up!"

Oblivious, Jim kept moving, stopping at each door just long enough to lay his palm against it before moving on. Finally he stopped at one in particular, though Simon couldn't see the difference between the one his friend had chosen and the ones he'd passed up. Jim shouted an unfamiliar word and Simon found himself stumbling backwards a few steps when a black jaguar suddenly appeared at the other man's side. The cat growled, produced a low, pained cry and shifted slightly closer to Jim's leg. He reached down, stroked one hand over its head and quietly spoke a few more words in the strange language, after which the cat vanished before Simon's eyes as unexpectedly as it had shown up. 

Jim now backed away a step or two himself, tensing his muscles and breathing slowly and deeply. He shot a momentary glance at Simon and the other man understood what was being asked of him. Moving up beside his friend, he smiled grimly, counted down from three and kicked out at the door, the impact matched by a blank-faced Jim. This time, the door yielded on the first try. Both men rushed into the room, kneeling beside a seemingly unconscious Blair. The moment his fingers made contact with his Guide's chilled skin, Jim's emotions flooded back and he released an anguished cry that rang through the house, even reaching one or two of the officers standing guard outside. The men rushed in, but Simon rose and glared them back out just as the medics arrived. Simon closed his eyes for a moment then waded in and wrapped his arms around Jim's torso, pulling him away as far as the other man's intense struggles would allow. 

"Jim! He's okay! He's breathing, I didn't see any blood... Blair's okay!"

"No! God, no! That thing... tell them to get that thing out of him... tell them, Simon!"

"What thing?" Simon questioned, but as soon as he looked back to Blair the question answered itself. "Oh dear God... shit..."

"Make them take it out!"

"What the hell is that, Jim? C'mon, you were in vice, damn it..."

"It... it's a... plug... it's meant to... to keep you open so having... so the first time doesn't hurt as much... let me go, Simon! I'm gonna slaughter every one of those sick sons of bitches... soak so much blood into that lawn the grass'll grow red instead of green... will you bastards at least put a blanket on him?!" Jim addressed to the EMT's, lunging forward against Simon's restraining arms. "He's cold, can't you feel that?!"

"They know, Jim. See? They're covering him up now. They'll get him to the hospital and he'll be fine. Blair's gonna be fine, buddy... I promise..."

\-----------------------------

TBC........


	10. Chapter 10

AN HOUR LATER: THE HOSPITAL

"Jim, for God's sake..."

"You tell me to sit one more time and *you'll* be the one I shred with my bare hands."

"You're exhausted, damn it! You won't be any good to Blair or yourself if you don't rest while you've got a chance! He'll need his Sentinel... his Blessed Protector."

"Hell I am." Jim grunted.

"Terrific. Self-pity's gonna help a hell of a lot." Simon shot back.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Maybe not, but after what I've been through today I think you better start teaching me." Simon tossed out in a last-ditch effort to pull Jim's focus off himself and the guilt that was threatening to overwhelm him.

"What? You mean the falcon? That doesn't necessarily mean anything. I told you, it probably just showed up because you were helping me..."

"So everyone in the world has one of these spirit animals? Every human being on earth?"

"No... I don't know. Blair always said... he said Sentinels and Guides are unique... in a category with only a few other kinds of people. Native American shamans, Indian yogis, some monks and Tibetan priests... seriously spiritual guys."

"Well I know I don't belong in any of those groups."

"You aren't a Sentinel either."

"You're forgetting somethin' else Sandburg says a lot. Things happen for a reason... and sometimes people show up in your life because they're *supposed* to be there, either to teach or to learn."

Jim finally halted the frenetic pacing he'd been doing around the ER waiting room and dropped his head into both hands.

"Simon..."

"Hell, you think I want this? I've seen what being connected to that... other world has done to you an' the kid. That kinda mess is the last thing I need... but it doesn't look like I have much choice."

"But it makes no sense! You've never had trouble with your sight or your hearing! At least you never told me about it if you did."

"I guess we know which one I am, then."

Jim whipped around suddenly and gaped at his friend, struggling for a response. The reprieve of the doctor appearing made him sigh with relief, even though he knew the conversation was far from over. He rushed over to meet the newcomer with Simon only a step or two behind.

"Detective Ellison? Captain Banks?"

"I'm Jim Ellison. You have news?"

"I do and I'm pleased to report it's positive. Your friend will be fine. There were no serious physical injuries."

"Nothing serious. So?" Simon intoned, his brow furrowing. The doctor got the point instantly.

"He's dehydrated, undernourished and there were a few bruises on one arm... and on his hips."

Jim turned away, abruptly paling and tasting acid in the back of his throat. Simon gripped his friend's shoulder firmly while he continued the conversation.

"Did you... was there any evidence that anybody..."

"No. None whatsoever. The bruising says that someone may have made an attempt, but it didn't go very far. Please forgive the way this will sound, but... his captors appear to have been very gentle with him. Mr. Sandburg was obviously given an enema... and fitted with that strange item, but there was no tearing, no blood loss."

"That's why they didn't take it out at the house?"

"Yes. For safety's sake the paramedics had to assume your friend was bleeding internally. Thank God it wasn't true, but you understand..."

"I don't understand anything. Not anymore... Is he alright otherwise?"

"At the moment he's catatonic, but that's to be expected. I'm sure he's been through severe mental and emotional trauma over the past few days."

Finally recovering enough of his composure to speak, Jim asked the next question.

"Can I... can we see him?"

"Absolutely. Having his friends around him will do more good than any medicine we could provide. He needs lots of familiar voices reassuring him that the ordeal is over, that he's safe."

Jim managed a small, tight, momentary smile.

"That... won't be any problem, believe me."

"Good. If you follow me, I'll take you both to his room right now."

Simon shook his head, causing Jim to glare faintly. "Did you hear what he just said?"

"I'll be there after I call the station and let Rafe an' the rest know Blair's okay. I told you... you're the one he needs most right now. Go, Jimmy."

Still looking upset with Simon's defection, however brief it might turn out to be, Jim turned and stalked after the doctor. Simon pulled in several deep, slow breaths, released them just as slowly and pulled out his cell phone, but before he could dial the station, the device in his hand signaled an incoming call.

"Banks."

"Hey, Simon."

"Joel. Good to hear your voice..."

"Yeah..."

"Crap on cardboard... what now?"

"We found something at the house you really need to see."

"Some*thing*?"

"Okay... someone."

"Joel... I haven't eaten or slept... I can barely focus my eyes never mind my brain.... get to the point, okay?"

"Damn it, this isn't easy, Simon. We all love the kid like our own family, you know that..."

Simon straightened and his fatigue began to be replaced with fear and a sudden sense that, even with all he'd heard from the doctor and seen at the house, the worst aspect of Blair's abduction was about to be revealed.

"Just say it. The bunch of us can deal with anything... as long as we do it together. Just tell me."

"The cops were sweeping the house... it took 'em a while to get down to the basement, but when they did she was down there... chained to the floor and pissed off so bad she could barely talk."

"Who?"

"His mom. Naomi was part of it, Simon. She had him kidnapped, locked up... his own mother..."

Simon felt his knees threaten to buckle, sending him to the floor, so he fumbled his way back into a nearby chair.

"Proof? You know this for sure? They could've taken her too... in case they needed leverage on Blair..."

"A couple of the men they arrested were pretty young... not too hard to break down. They both told us the same story. Naomi was a VIP in that house."

"Shit... shit, shit, shit. I'll be there ASAP."

"Blair?"

"His body's in good shape, but his mind..."

"I get that. How about Jim?"

"He's with Sandburg now."

"We'll be delivering food and all other essentials to the hospital, I assume."

"You couldn't pry him outta that room with a crowbar."

"Like that's a surprise." Joel chuckled. "See you in thirty?"

"About that. I'll leave once I let Jim know what's up. Don't strangle that bitch 'till I can be there to watch the light go out of her eyes."

"It won't be easy, but I'll do my best."

\--------------------

TBC.........


	11. Chapter 11

The rage and frustration on Simon's face had scattered everyone out of his path as he made his way through the building and even kept others from joining him on his elevator ride upstairs. Now, as he entered Major Crimes, even those who knew him well, and had seen him in this mood once or twice before, took a step backwards. Joel was the only one with enough guts to actually approach.

"Simon."

"Where is she?"

"Interrogation two, screaming and cursing anybody that comes near and demanding we let her go so she can go see Blair."

"My ass. I have my way she won't ever see him again. He may set that in motion himself when he can think clear."

"I had to send Connor home to keep Naomi's hide intact. You know how Megan feels about Blair..."

"He'll always be Sandy to her. He was her little brother the day they met. Okay... I'm going in. Make sure I don't get interrupted."

"Uh, no. Not the way you mean anyway."

Simon rounded on the other man, his expression, if possible, growing even darker and more intense and his voice dropping to an icy near whisper.

"One more time?"

"Nobody will be in the room with you... but I'll be outside watching. I trust you, Simon, with my life and everything else. Right now, with the knowledge of what she did so fresh for you... I just don't trust you with that sad excuse for a human being."

"I'd never hurt a suspect."

"Not on a normal day. This is anything but. You're dead tired, hungry and hurting over Blair. I don't really believe you'd do anything... but I'll be there just in case. Family stands behind family, man."

Simon dropped his head and rubbed his hands over his face, much as Jim had in the hospital.

"Yeah... I hear you. I admit, I'm not sure I'll do when I actually get in there... especially if she starts spouting the twisted reasons for what she did. Thanks."

"Got your back, Simon. Always. You know that." Joel assured him, gripping the other man's shoulder tightly in support as they trudged off toward the interrogation rooms.

As he'd promised, Joel stayed outside, watching through the two-way while Simon went in to confront Naomi. He stood just inside the door for several minutes, pushing away her hectoring, irritating voice and slowing his breathing in a determined effort to keep control. He spoke to her only when he was sure he wouldn't be wrapping both hands around her throat just to shut her up.

"Naomi. Naomi! Sit down."

"I will not! Let me out of here this minute!"

"You're delusional. Sit. Down."

"You can't think I'm actually scared of you? I've been intimidated by pigs all my life. You don't even make the top one-hundred."

Simon forced himself to breathe deeply one more time before he responded, but the anger still leaked out in his words. Knowing it probably would, he deliberately kept his voice low enough so only Naomi would hear.

"Luckily, Blair didn't lose any blood. You don't do as I say, bit... lady, I can't guarantee the same end result for you."

Naomi, her mouth slightly open, stepped back once then slowly dropped into the chair she'd occupied since they'd dragged her into the station and locked her in the small room.

"You wouldn't dare. Despite what you do for a living, you have morals. I know that."

"All the cops here do, otherwise you would've been dead the minute Blair's friends found out your part in all this."

"I did nothing wrong, I committed no crime."

"You set Blair up to be kidnapped and raped. You got a better word for it?" Simon countered, silently reveling in the gradual flush of color the accusation brought to Naomi's cheeks.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that. You couldn't possibly understand..."

"Probably not... but try me anyway."

"Useless. You don't know what Blair is... what he's destined to be."

"I know what he is to Jim."

"No! Jim is nothing! Alright, so he helped Blair learn his nature... learn his path and how to walk it, but my child is ready to move on. This was supposed to be his next step and you... you ignorant fools had to rush in and destroy everything!"

"Destroy what? You just said it wasn't going the way you planned it." Simon tossed back, moving to sit across from her at the table. Now that she was talking and giving him relevant information, even if she wasn't totally aware of it, he felt safe in nudging the conversation more toward the direction he needed it to travel.

"I would have made it right... I could have convinced them if I'd just had enough time. I could have made Blair see the truth..."

"Truth." He encouraged, praying she wouldn't choose to get suspicious, instead surrendering to her obvious need to convince him how rational and logical her thought process had been.

"About his life, his future... the great things his kind are going to do and be in the next few years."

"I know something about what Jim and Blair are... and I can see that you had one idea and someone else took control and turned it into a huge mess. Explain your theory to me, Naomi. Help me understand what you were hoping for out of this..."

For a long, tense moment, Simon was sure that Blair's so-called mother was gong to shut down, refusing to say anything more, but then she sighed and began to speak haltingly about the house and how everything she'd believed in for so many years had gone so terribly wrong. Simon sat back in his chair and let the story flow without interruption, hoping against hope that something she was saying would result in enough charges to put her in prison and keep her out of her unfortunate son's life for a long time to come.

\------------------

THE HOSPITAL: A FEW MINUTES LATER

Megan slipped quietly into Blair's room and eased the door shut behind her, concerned that Jim was asleep. He had been until she had approached, but the moment he'd sensed someone nearby, with the intent of getting close to Blair, the Sentinel's eyes had popped open and he was instantly on full alert. He dropped his guard when he realized there was no threat, but only slightly.

"Easy, Jimbo. Just me."

"Shouldn't you be working?" he asked flatly, his eyes shifting back to Blair.

"Something came up about Sandy's case... I was pretty well ready to kill a certain person so Joel sent me home. I started out to head there, but... I had to see the young one for myself. Had to know he's really safe..."

Jim's gaze drifted back to Megan and she stepped back once, faintly shocked by the sharpness and pure focus that he was turning on her.

"What person?"

"Jim..."

"Tell me, damn it. Now."

Though she was suddenly frightened and unsure of what Jim would do with the information once he had it, Megan understood that his reaction would be ten times worse if she refused to tell him what he demanded to know. After a few deep, steadying breaths, she finally spoke.

"His mum. Naomi... she was part of all this somehow. Didn't Simon tell you what was going on before he left? He swore..."

"No. He didn't say anything. He was probably afraid for her... and for me after I killed her with my bare hands." Jim responded, not a trace of humor to be found in voice or expression.

"His intuition served him well, then, didn't it? I understand, believe me Jim, I do. Like I said, I wanted to take her out myself... and you know I could have if anybody gave me half a chance. Problem is, somewhere deep down in him, Sandy'll always love her. Naomi in prison he can learn to live with after enough time. Naomi dead... and havin' to face who did for her... that'd kill him and you know it."

Slowly, inexorably, Jim's face developed more animation and everything he was repressing so brutally began to leak out. Rising, he shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, facing Blair and reaching out to grasp his young partner's hand. Megan stayed back, unsure what Ellison needed or if she would be able to provide it, even if she knew. A moment later, however, when his head dropped forward slightly and his whole body began to tremble, her supportive, nurturing instincts utterly overwhelmed her fear and indecisiveness. Moving swiftly to perch just behind Jim, she wrapped an arm around him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Jimmy... nobody here to see... let it go. Let all the weight drop right off. He's home safe and he wasn't hurt... "

"Bullshit."

"I know, Jim... I know. I'm just sayin' the wounds those bastards left Sandy won't be healed in hospital. That'll be up to his family... the ones who really love him will see him through."

Jim nodded. Megan waited, but he said nothing further, so she settled for simply squeezing his shoulder. He returned the gesture, briefly wrapping the fingers of his free hand around her forearm, seeming to have been calmed somewhat by her comfort and strength. Inwardly, however, he railed and raged at the universe, cursing abilities that would do Blair no good. His sight, hearing, touch... none of them would convince Blair he was safe; that he had been rescued and the torture planned for him would not come to pass. All Jim could do was wait for Sandburg to acknowledge the outside world and pray that, when it happened, his Guide still resided behind the intent blue eyes Jim had grown to love.

\---------------------------------

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

48 HOURS LATER:

For two days, Simon and the others had taken turns watching over their troubled friends, but none of them had had any luck getting through. Blair remained deep within himself and Jim refused to do more than stand and stretch his legs with a walk to the room's only window, eventually returning to his chair at the younger man's side.

Near the end of what she now thought of as her 'shift', Megan had been preparing to go home and rest when she was joined by Simon, almost half an hour early for his stint on protection and persuasion duty.

"Sir?"

"I know. I just couldn't take it anymore. Somebody has to do something..."

"Yeh, but what that is... I haven't the foggiest. We've all tried."

"I won't give up. He's so damn close to the edge... one more shot at talking to him can't do anybody any harm."

"Okay... let's go." She agreed resignedly, approaching Jim's chair cautiously.

"Jimmy? Jimbo, you've gotta take a break, mate, alright? You don't, the docs are gonna come in here and force one on ya."

"Let 'em try. They'll be the ones who end up needing stitches."

"I'll stay with him, I swear." Simon offered one more time. "I won't leave his side for a minute."

"I'm not leaving before he comes to."

"Jim, this is your boss talking... and your friend. I know how you're feeling, but you haven't eaten since yesterday noon and you only sleep in snatches."

"You don't know, Simon. No matter what you think, you're *not* a Guide, you'll never *be* a Guide and you are absolutely not *my* Guide. Back off." Jim intoned, traces of the transformation he'd undergone at the house bleeding into his voice. Simon shivered minutely and did as he'd been ordered, dragging Megan out into the corridor despite her protests.

"Simon, what the bloody hell..."

A scowl and a finger drawn across his throat lowered her volume level, but didn't silence her completely. "Damn it, Captain..."

"Stop! You weren't in that house with him! You haven't seen..."

"My God... you're shaking. He frightened you out of that room!"

"Like I said... you weren't there. He... the minute we stepped into that house, Jim wasn't Jim anymore. The man I know like I know myself, my best friend... he turned into... I don't know what. All I *do* know is that I didn't understand it, yeah, it scared the shit outta me and it was on the verge of comin' back just now. I shut you up an' hauled you out to keep *both* our necks intact."

"Jim would never... he couldn't hurt us. Not a chance."

"I can't explain it, Connor! Back at the house, if I'd stood in the way of him finding Blair, he would've done more than hurt me. I don't doubt that for one damn second."

"You're not making a bit of sense, Simon. What is it you think you saw in there that I missed?"

Simon turned back and cracked the door open, reassuring himself that Jim had begun to relax, then let it close again, very quietly.

"C'mon, we're hitting the cafeteria."

"I'm not hungry."

"Me either, but it'll be quiet this time of day, I can get coffee... and I'll need both to tell this story." He reasoned, pulling her away toward the elevator, even as he heard Jim begin once more to quietly exhort Blair to come back to him.

\-------------------

TWO HOURS LATER:

"Blair, you need to wake up now. Just try for me, please. You're safe. I got you out of there. You don't have to be afraid anymore. For God's sake, buddy... you can hear me, I know it. Show me... prove I'm right. Hell, I know I wasn't always the Sentinel you needed me to be... sometimes I got so wrapped up in territory and tribe that I let home slide... I let us slide. And Alex... I may never totally forgive myself for that. This time... I should've gone with you that night, Blair. Some blessed protector, huh? Couldn't even get a whiff that something was gonna happen... 'course, there is a reason we call you trouble magnet. I knew that... I knew it and I still just let you walk out the door. I don't know if I even said good-bye..."

Leaning forward, elbows on his knees and head bowed, Jim breathed in and out slowly. He considered himself a very strong man, physically and mentally, but the time without his guide and best friend had drained him and the vigil he'd been keeping was bringing his energy level to critical mass. He was fully aware that even he couldn't go on much longer, but his guilt, and the need to rectify the mistakes he believed he'd made, forced him to continue. "That meatloaf's waitin' for you, Blair. I made 'em both, just like I promised... stuck 'em in the freezer. I even put those mushrooms on top... the big ones you really like? It's all ready to thaw out an' slice... we can even get some a'your favorite sourdough... from the bakery down the block fr-from the loft... Shit, I can't do this... I can't do anything without you... Damn it, if this is you punishin' me for what I didn't do that night... enough, okay? Enough. I'll admit to anything you want, *do* anything you want... just come back to me, Chief... come back..."

Just at the edge of his vision, something pulled Jim's attention to the bed. When he looked, Blair had turned his head to face in Jim's direction. His eyes remained closed, and there was no other movement, but it was the first positive sign he'd noticed since the young man had been rescued and Jim clung to it with frantic intensity. "Blair! I saw that, kiddo! C'mon, don't back off now! I know you're still in there, Sandburg! I need you, buddy, we all need you... I'm beggin' you, don't give up!"

In spite of Jim's words and the raw desperation in them, Blair subsided and his head began to turn back. "No! No, damn it! Blair... what'd I say to get your attention? I need a clue, here. It had to be something I... oh. God, that's it... they didn't know I call you Chief, did they? They couldn't know... c'mon, Chief, listen to me... it's not a fake-out or a trick, this is really Jim and you're really safe."

For the first time in dozens of difficult, lonely hours, Blair's lips began to move, sending hope soaring through Jim's heart, but at first even his hearing couldn't detect any sound. "Louder, Chief. Louder, my little guppy... c'mon, just a little louder. Even a Sentinel has limits, ya know..."

"No... no Jim..."

"I'm right here! You just have to open your eyes, Chief..."

"All gone... can't find me..."

"I did! I did find you! You're in the hospital, Chief. Simon and Megan an' everybody else... they've been here for two days helpin' me take care of you. It's all over... Chief, it's all over..."

"Over... say good-bye... 'm sorry, Jim... tried... I really tried...too late..."

"Chief, son of a... Hang on. What was it I called you that first day in your office... it was just you an' me... I swear I never told anybody... it was... God, think, Ellison... a long haired, neo-hippie.... witch doctor. No, witch doctor punk! You have to remember that, Chief! I know you remember!"

When Blair's eyes began to shift rapidly under his lids and his breathing sped up, Jim smiled for the first time in nearly a week. After what felt like the longest stretch of minutes he'd ever had to endure, Jim watched Blair's lashes flutter and his eyes gradually open, slowly taking in his surroundings. The older man was utterly unprepared, however, for what happened next and neither was Simon, who had just slid quietly into the room. Once his gaze settled at last on his Sentinel, the person he genuinely believed he would never see again, Blair released a scream the likes of which neither of the other men had ever experienced. In his years as a cop, Simon thought he'd heard anguished wails, had known what devastation and soul deep pain sounded like, but Blair's cries instantly wiped all his pre-conceptions off his mental map. As Jim clambered onto the edge of the bed and pulled the sobbing young man into his arms, Simon stumbled back out into the hall and embraced Megan, who was running toward the room.

"No..."

"Captain... was that..."

"He's awake, but... oh, God... he..."

"Sandy..."

Holding Simon tightly, shocked that he too was crying, Megan waved off the doctors and nurses that approached, assuring them Blair wasn't alone and eventually convincing them that all Jim and his partner needed was time together without interference. Leaning on the wall, she supported Simon, even though she was beginning to tremble herself, and silently wondered how Jim and Blair could possibly recover, and whether their second family in Major Crimes had the collective and individual strength to help.

\------------------------------------

 

TBC.......


	13. Reference material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the creation of the special language feels vital to me for the story, I know it might make it a bit difficult for readers, so I'm giving you translations and a dictionary. To English and from English to are both here. As I add new words and new significant dialogue bits pop up, I will edit this chap. to reflect.

Even though the creation of the special language feels vital to me for the story, I know it might make it a bit difficult for readers, so I'm giving you translations and a dictionary. To English and from English to are both here. As I add new words and new significant dialogue bits pop up, I will edit this chap. to reflect.  
ANCIENT QUECHA TRANSLATIONS

 

Shelar, mey kerzana. Enqueri doa wecho.

Peace, my beloved. Enqueri is here.

\----------------

Nahc! Enqueri alamar lakte Yashiac! Enqueri cama pahdenk Yashiac! Nahc marn aett tasht... coroz actat!

No! Enqueri almost lost Yashiac! Enqueri will protect Yashiac! No more of this... anguish!

\---------------

Yashiac naad Enqueri... adare Enqueri. Etana

Yashiac need Enqueri... love Enqueri. Forever

\-------------

Duen voa. Paucce ral kert wen Enqueri./// Shelar. Enqueri cama doca yive oclar. Af Enqueri dag naad... yat cama doca capa ta atac prisas.

Don't speak. Wait for word from Enqueri./// Peace. Enqueri will be your eyes. If Enqueri has need... you will be able to strike true.

\------------  
Yashiac naad Enqueri, naad Cosele. Avpra...

Prestu?

Nach... ekse imen.

Yashiac needs Enqueri, needs Cosele. Please...

Now?

No... but soon.

\---------------

Lashde... Yashiac.doa lashde.

Ael, Cosele... ael.

 

Safe... Yashiac is safe.

"Yes, Cosele... yes."

Wecho. Cosele doa wecho  
Here. Cosele is here

Nachu raneb saffik  
Not close enough.

Prestu, Enqueri. Prestu. Avpra  
Now, Enqueri. Now. Please?

Ael... ael, Yashiac. Io af saffik  
Yes... yes, Yashiac. It is enough.

Ael. Shelar, Cosele. Yat duna lashde capani yonmey  
Yes. Relax, Cosele. You are safe with us...

Yashiac doa fratac?  
Yashiac is afraid?

Enqueri cama pahdenk Yashiac. Etana  
Enqueri will protect Yashiac. Always

Mey coroz... voa ael  
My heart... says yes.

sek avpra paucce  
but please wait

\------------------------------  
Ael… Yashiac mahro.  
Yes… Yashiac remembers.

Nuo doa capani yat?  
Who is with you?

Enqueri. Yashiac pende io doa yat.  
Enqueri. Yashiac knows (understands) it is you.

Nuo doa Enqueri?  
Who is Enqueri?

Mey kerzana… mey pahdena wen mensac… mey shelar.  
My beloved… my protector from danger… my peace.

Mey cotro… mey solon… mey kert.  
My self-discipline… my wisdom… my words.

Nuen Yashiac doa perpa ta…  
When Yashiac is ready to go…

Yashiac fratac. Enqueri taf io calsa.  
Yashiac afraid. Enqueri made it better.

Cosele doa teleh. Nach fra… eque shelar, eque adare.  
Cosele is home. No fear… only peace, only love.

Ael, Enqueri pende. Dagaca dene. Sedet yive coroz.  
Yes, Enqueri understands. Must be finished. Show your heart.

Melor… melor… Enqueri adare Yashiac. Adare Enqueri… melor adare Enqueri…   
Please… please… Enqueri loves Yashiac. Love Enqueri… please love Enqueri…  
____________________________________________________________  
Cosele = Facilitator/ counselor, mediator = Simon  
Enqueri = Sentinel/ warrior, protector = Jim  
Yashiac = Guide/ teacher, comforter = Blair 

 

Actat = sorrow (coroz actat = heart sorrow, anguish)  
Adare = love  
Ael = yes  
Aett = of  
Af = If  
Alamar =almost  
Atac =strike, attack  
Avpra = please

Calsa = easier, better  
Cama = will  
Capa = able  
Capani = with  
Coroz = heart  
Cotro = restraint, self-discipline

Dag = has  
Dagaca = must, (has to be)  
Dene = complete, finished  
Doa = is  
Doan = is not  
Doca = be

Duen = do not  
Duna =are

Ekse = but, except, though (although)  
El = at  
Eque = only  
Estal = still  
Etana = forever, eternity, eternally

Fra = fear  
Fratac = afraid, fearful

Grav = grieve (s, ing)

Imen = soon  
Io = it  
Ix = and

Kert = word  
Kerzana = beloved

Lakt = lose  
Lakte = lost  
Lashde = safe, guarded

Malched = boy  
Marn = more  
Mahro = remember   
Melor = please  
Mensac = threat, danger  
Mey = my

Naad = need  
Nach = no  
Nachu = not  
Nuat = what  
Nuen = when  
Nuo = who  
Nure = where

Oclar = eyes

Pahdena = protector  
Pahdenk = protect  
Paucce = wait  
Pende = understand  
Perpa = ready  
Prestu = now, immediately (urgency) OR this moment (as opposed to a later time)  
Prisas = true, (accurate)

Ral = for

Shelar = peace, calm, relax (ed)  
Sedet = show, present  
Sek = but (instead, in place of)  
Solon = wisdom

Ta = to  
Taf = make, create  
Tanal = well done, good job  
Tasht = this  
Teleh = home

Voa = speak

Wecho = here  
Wen = from  
Wey = little

Yat = you  
Yive = your  
Yonmey = us  
////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Able = capa  
Afraid, fearful = fratac  
Almost = alamar  
And = ix  
Are = duna  
At = el

Be = doca  
Beloved = kerzana  
Boy = malched  
But ( though, although) = ekse  
But (instead, in place of) = sek  
Complete, finished = dene  
Do not = duen

Easier, better = calsa  
Eyes = oclar

Fear = fra  
For = ral  
Forever, eternity, eternally = etana  
From = wen

Grieve (s, ing) = grav

Has = dag  
Heart = coroz  
Here = wecho  
Home = teleh

If = af  
Is = doa  
Is not = doan  
It = io

Little = wey  
Lose = lakt  
Lost = lakte  
Love = adare

Make, create = taf  
More = marn  
My = mey  
Must (has to be) = dagaca

Need = naad  
No = nahc  
Not = nahcu  
Now, immediately (urgency) OR this moment (as opposed to a later time) = prestu

Of = aett  
Only = eque

Peace = shelar  
Please = melor  
Protect = pahdenk  
Protector = pahdena  
Remenber = mahro   
Restraint, self-discipline = cotro  
Ready = perpa

Safe = lashde  
show, present = sedet  
Soon = imen  
Sorrow = actat  
Speak, voice = voa  
Still = estal  
Strike, attack = atac

This = tasht  
Threat, danger = mensac  
To = ta  
True =prisas

Understand = pende  
Us = yonmey

Wait = paucce  
Well done, good job = tanal  
Who = nuo  
What = nuat  
Where = nure  
When = nuen  
Will = cama  
Wisdom = solon  
With = capani  
Word = kert

You = yat  
Your = yive


	14. 13

Once Simon felt as if he'd recovered and needed a walk down the hallway more than he needed comfort, Megan pulled her cell phone and called Rafe, making him promise to contact the others. He gladly agreed and when they arrived, she left them on guard at the door and went to find Simon, hoping to convince him to let her drive him home.

Though Henri took a step toward the door, Rafe was faster, sliding in with his back against the wood and a stubborn expression on his face.

"Uh-uh. No, my man." H countered. "The way you've been actin', you can't possibly think..."

"Back off, okay? I have to do this. You guys... go get coffee or something. I'm good."

Joel stepped forward and laid a hand on Rafe's shoulder. Brian shrugged it off, but the bigger man persisted and eventually, his young colleague allowed the touch to remain.

"At least the rest of us have had *some* sleep, Bri. You've spent the last few days and nights beating yourself up and concocting more and more ways this is your fault, even though you know better. Now that we know Blair's okay you need to go find a couch or a bed and crash."

"But it *is*, Joel." Rafe replied, choking the words out. "It *is* my fault and nobody's convincing me otherwise. For God's sake, just let me..."

Henri released an exasperated sigh, firmly grasped Rafe's shoulder and tugged him around so that they faced each other.

"What should you have done.... huh? Go on, Brian, tell me what you'd do different if you were there again. Tell me! A wire around your neck, every cop instinct you possess screamin' at you that if you even *twitch*, the bastard controlling the garrote won't hesitate to slice your throat wide open and leave you bleedin' to death on the sidewalk."

"Blair is in pain because I saved my own ass! I walked away and he... he almost..."

"Damn it, Rafe, if you'd been killed, they would've kidnapped Blair anyway... leaving nobody to tell Jim and the rest of us what happened." Joel pressed. Brian's eyes widened as some measure of truth sunk in, finally, but he still resisted.

"But..."

"No! No buts. Hell, you made it from that street corner all the way to the loft with a freaking cracked skull, Bri! Blair could've vanished without a trace, but because you stayed alive, he's in that room, safe and sound. If not for you... I mean, who knows?"

"He... he could see. He knew neither one of us had any choice... so he did what they wanted. He told me to run, even knowing he couldn't get away... that makes it so much worse..." Rafe murmured, pacing unsteadily away from the door that had been holding him up. Joel followed, intending to offer more comfort, and was just in time to catch the younger cop as his knees failed him.

"Bri? You okay?"

"Head hurts..."

"Yeah, well, not taking care of yourself'll make that happen every time... Henri, go get a doctor, will ya? Just in case this has something to do with the skull fracture?"

H ran off to find help as Joel sank slowly to the floor with Brian cradled in his arms.

\-----------------------

PARKING LOT:

As she tightened her seat-belt, Megan scowled at Simon and tossed back another refusal to take him to the station instead of home to eat, sleep and recover.

"Captain, going back there won't help anybody. You're exhausted, upset..."

"It's all I can think to do. Can't sleep... too much crowding into my head and yelling at me for attention."

"She already gave up more than enough to indict *and* convict her. What more can you hope to drag out of the woman?"

"No clue... maybe I just need to know how someone could do something so incredibly stupid and destructive to their own child... never mind someone as special as Blair is."

Megan heard more in the word 'special' than she thought Simon had meant to reveal and gently touched his arm, hoping to encourage him.

"Special in what way? When we went for coffee before, I know you wanted to tell me more about the rescue and about Jimbo and Sandy..."

"Couldn't put it in words. The whole thing..."

"Try again."

"God... you, Joel... everybody knows part of the story. They know something's weird about Jim... they've just never been able to put their finger on what it is."

"But being the captain... you can?"

"They told me. Had to if I was gonna protect them... keep 'em both safe. Jim... he's what's called a Sentinel. He can see like nobody else in the world... hear things miles off. All his senses are ten, twenty times what a normal person has... maybe more."

"Sandy... he keeps him, what... balanced? Calm?"

"It's more than just that. Blair is a Guide. At first Jim didn't know what was happening to him, thought he was going insane, tell you the truth. Blair came along to teach him to use his gift, show him how to focus and grow it... and, yeah, to help keep him on an even keel."

"He couldn't do it for just anybody, though. The way they are..."

Yeah. Blair isn't just a Guide... he's *Jim's* Guide. The one and only. They act like a lot of couples I know that've been married for decades. They fight, push, test each other... but you look in their eyes and you know they were meant to be."

"So what you told me about the rescue... that was Jimbo giving this other side of him free reign so he could find Sandy?

"Pretty much. Never seen it before... not like that. I've watched him use his senses and it always blows my mind, but today... it was..."

"Something happened to you, too, didn't it?" Megan prodded carefully, now gripping Simon's arm.

"I... the two of them, they each have what they call a spirit animal. They see it when they're stressed or in trouble... sometimes just as a warning when it's all about to hit the fan. Jim says they fit their personalities."

"Sandy's gotta have a black cat, then. He crosses your path, disaster's pretty much guaranteed to follow."

Simon laughed and scrubbed his face with one hand.

"You'd think, but the cat is Jim's. I saw it today at the scene... he said some strange words and a black jaguar appeared outta nowhere. Damn, the thing was beautiful... scary as hell, but gorgeous. Sandburg, he says his is a wolf. Never caught sight a'that..."

"Sounds fascinating. Can't wait to talk to them both. That's not what's really troubling you, though, is it?"

"No... no, it's not. What's making me crazy... is the falcon that showed up on the hood of the car... that Jim says is *my* spirit animal."

"Oh... Lordy, so you're a Sentinel?"

"A Guide. I think so, anyway. Jim was so pissed and distracted I couldn't get him to talk to me... really explain things in detail. Can't blame him, I know, but what am I supposed to do 'till Blair's back to normal? Just walk around trying to live my life with a falcon showing up whenever it feels like it and expecting who knows what out of me?"

"Haven't a clue. But I'm here for you, whatever comes. We all are, you know that."

"I know. Don't much like leaning on the knowledge... but it's there. I am so tired... okay, take me home."

"Good idea, Captain." 

\----------

"Jim..."

"What, Chief?"

"Jim..."

Ellison chuckled softly and held Blair a little tighter.

"I'm right here, Chief. I'm here and I'm not leaving you..."

"I'm so sorry. So sorry..."

"What? You did nothing wrong, kiddo. Not a damn thing for you to be sorry about."

"I gave up. They... they said you couldn't find me... no way you could. Then when they started doing those things to me and saying the-the ceremony was coming up and you still hadn't come to get me, I mean, I just thought they must be right, even if I could feel the lies and the-the wrongness when they talked to me..."

"Sandburg, hush. Relax and try to rest, okay? You don't have to talk about this... not ever. It's done... you're safe and they aren't coming back."

"They will... they will if we don't stop them..."

"No. I swear, you're safe now, Chief. I won't let anything like this happen ever again."

Blair pulled away a little and started up at his partner, brow furrowed and expression  
fearful.

"You don't understand, Jim. The... what they were planning for me, we... you and I... we have to make that happen... and it has to be soon. If we don't, they'll come back and try and take me again. They'll time it and they won't wait or give you a chance to find me..."

Jim lightly cupped one hand under Blair's chin and locked their gazes together.

"Blair. Stop."

"Jim, you have to listen to me! This was the only thing they said that I sensed any truth in! I've never heard or read it, but that doesn't mean..."

"Sandburg, please..." Jim begged, pulling the younger man back into his body and stroking his hair. "Let this go, just for now. I need you to stop hurting, damn it... what can I do?"

"Get me the Burton... I have to see."

"There still a copy in your room?"

"Somewhere."

"That's my Guppy..." Jim laughed brokenly. "... anti-organization as a chosen lifestyle."

"Hey, no making fun while I'm still traumatized. Lobo'll take a chunk out of your butt..."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, you'll get the book. Now will you sleep?"

"Keep holding me. Stay..."

"Told you I would. Shut your eyes."

"Mmmm... 'kay. " Blair finally conceded, snuggling against Jim's side. The older man reached down and pulled the blankets up over both of them, struggling not to dwell on what Blair had been trying to tell him

\------------------------------

TBC.........


	15. 14

Enormous thanks to swanpride, who provided the accurate German near the end. You saved my bacon, dearest!

\-----------------------

HOSPITAL, THE FOLLOWING MORNING:

Grudgingly, Jim pried his eyes open and gazed cautiously down at his guide. The young man was still deeply asleep and seemed content wrapped in the Sentinel's arms, so Jim relaxed back into the pillows and breathed slowly. He had spent the remainder of the previous day and the entire night in basically the same position he'd been in since Blair had finally emerged from his self-imposed catatonic state. Aches were starting to make themselves known, but he couldn't convince his body or his Blessed Protector nature that they were safe. Throughout the night, every time anyone had entered the room, Jim snapped awake and furiously stared them down until they left again. That meant he'd only rested in two or three hour periods, fighting to return to deep, genuine sleep after each visit by a nurse or check-in by the next in a rotation of patrolmen the department had assigned to guard the pair.

Just as he'd begun to drift away once more, a soft, raspy voice calling his secret name brought him swiftly back to full consciousness.

"Enqueri..."

"Mmmm... shelar, mey kerzana. Enqueri doa wecho."

Blair looked up, a confused, curious, half-aware expression blossoming on his face.

"Nice. Wa's it mean?"

Uncertain why he was saying it, or if the translation was anywhere close to correct, Jim forced himself to simply speak what his brain was feeding him, without over-thinking and without censoring.

"Peace, my beloved. Enqueri is here."

"Not Quecha."

"It is, but older... I think."

"Hmmm. Yeah... um... beloved?"

"I don't know. It's what came to me."

"Sentinel thing, like always." Blair concluded, tucking his head back into the crook of Jim's shoulder.

"Not this time. At the house, when I was searching for you... I became him. Completely. It's never happened to me like that before. God, Blair, I... I called Midnight... and he showed up. I said a word... and he was there. He's always been on his own schedule, ya know? I had no clue that if either of us was really in need, I could just... ask."

"So that's why he went away."

"He was with you?"

"At the end, they all three were."

Blair felt Jim tense abruptly and lifted his eyes. "What?"

"Three. We only have one apiece, kid." Jim replied, testing and hating himself for it.

"Lobo and Midnight brought a friend this time... a gorgeous red-tailed hawk."

"Falcon." Jim murmured, almost under his breath. Head buried so closed to the source, however, Blair understood perfectly.

"Huh. Maybe it was. Zoology was never my thing... hey, can I go home soon? You know I hate these places."

"I don't blame you. Not a big fan myself. I don't know, Chief. Doctor oughta be here pretty soon. We'll probably find out then."

"Okay. You go get food... I'm gonna go back to sleep." Blair said, focing down his own fear and turning away to snuggle under the blankets.

"Chief..."

"No. Been here half the day and all night."

"I can't just..."

"I'm bein' guarded, aren' I?"

"Yeah..."

" 'Kay. Go, walk, eat..."

"I barely got you back, Blair. I can't leave you yet."

"I'll be okay for a little while, Enqueri. You tell the cops, though..."

"Yeah? Tell 'em what?"

"Anybody but MC, the doctor or the nurses they recognize... shoot to kill. Don't wait, don't ask... shoot."

Jim opened his mouth, on the verge of making a light joke, but one look in Blair's eyes wiped that idea out of existence and tightened Jim's throat.

"Chief. You mean that, I can see it. That's not you."

"It is now. Only about them, though. I swear... I heard their names... first names, anyway. I spent so much time lost inside myself, trying not to be there... I don't know if I can remember..."

"Doesn't matter if you do or not. They're gone."

"Jim, I told you..."

"I know, and I trust your instincts. I'm just trying to think positive. You're sure I can go? I won't be long, I promise..."

"Absolutely sure."

"Okay. You've got the call button where you can reach it?"

Blair displayed the device. "Good. I'll be back soon. Maybe I'll even have the Burton when I get here."

As he stepped out, Jim met Henri with his hand raised, preparing to knock. "Hey, H. Good to see you, man." He exclaimed, hugging his friend fiercely.

"You too, Jim. Kid must be better if you're willin' to leave him."

"Getting there. He made me promise to go refuel and recharge. You don't look good."

"It's Rafe. He collapsed yesterday... stress an' not takin' care of himself, mostly."

"And the rest?"

"His head. He's been out cold since last night. The docs said he's gonna be okay, but..."

"... it'll take time?"

"Yeah. Damn him... he felt so guilty over Blair he just wouldn't rest or eat. Nothin' we did or said got through to him..."

Jim flushed and looked down.

"I resemble that remark."

"Hey, I didn't mean..."

"I know. It's all good, H. Blair's stronger... so am I. When he can't fend for himself, though, I just get..."

"Freakishly, terrifyingly protective?"

"Sounds about right." Jim replied, laughing quietly. "He's asleep at the moment. If you'd sit with him, so he doesn't wake up alone..."

"Sure. No problem."

"Great. I need to eat and there's something he wants from the loft... I'll be back as fast as possible."

"Take as long as you need to, my man. 'Bout time you gave the rest of his unofficial family a turn, anyway."

"I guess it is. You know Blair and I will show our gratitude when everything's settled down... and you're all as official as it gets. You guys are more family than either of us really ever had."

"We know that. Go on, get outta here and feed that bottomless pit of a stomach before you waste away to nothin'."

Jim snorted.

"Like that'll ever happen. Long as Yashiac is still around, anyhow." Jim commented wryly, turning to leave. Henri frowned in confusion. He could hear the capital letter Jim had put on the word, so he assumed it was a name he'd simply never heard Jim use, but he didn't understand what it meant and curiosity pushed him to question.

"Hold up... what or who is Yashiac?"

"No idea. Never heard of it before."

"Okay... what *was* it you said you wanted to keep around, then?"

"Blair. You okay? Sounds like you need sleep more than the rest of us do."

"But you... huh. Maybe I do. See ya when you get back." Henri muttered, waving Jim off vaguely and moving silently into Blair's room. The moment he was out of sight, Jim grimaced and mentally kicked himself, realizing he must've unknowingly spoken in the same language he'd used with Blair.

"Damn it, Ellison, stick to English! Any more a'that, they'll toss you in the looney bin before you can turn around..." he chastised under his breath as he hurried out.

\-----------------

A SMALL MOTEL, 150 MILES AWAY:

Endlessly stroking the lank hair of the man laying on the woefully inadequate bed, Brody swiped at his tears with his other hand and pressed his already over-stressed voice back into service. His life, his hope was fading before his eyes and he refused to let it go without a struggle.

"Kurt....das kannst du nicht machen. Uns bleibt nichts, wenn du uns  
verl䟴. Kurt, bitte...der Prinz wird dir geh?, ich schw?es dir. Ich  
werde irgendeinen Weg finden. Du kannst nicht aufgeben...nicht, nachdem du so  
lange an uns geglaubt hast. Kurt...Kurt!"

("Kurt...you cannot do this. We will have nothing (left), if you leave us. Kurt, please...the prince will be yours (you will own the prince), I swear it to you. I will find some kind of way. You cannot give up... not after you believed in us for so long. Kurt...Kurt!")

The chest he'd been watching ceaselessly for days rose one more time, held for a moment, then finally settled and remained still. As his lover and master screamed and howled, Marcus wrapped both arms around him and dragged the broken man away from the corpse that had once been the pinnacle, the very essence of all their dreams.

"I'm sorry, love... I'm so, so sorry... we did everything we could... without the prince near him, he simply chose not to go on..."

"No! He can't die! He can't die!"

"Kieran... it will be alright... we will salvage something out of this tragedy..."

"No... nothing left, now.. nothing at all..."

"Yes there is. Trust in me a little longer, Kieran. There is one hope...one light remaining in the heavens, my love... and we will have it."

\---------------------------------------

TBC......


	16. 15

TWO HOURS LATER:

Jim slipped quietly into Rafe's hospital room, determined he would only look and make sure the young man was alright, but leave him undisturbed. When he entered, however, Rafe's head turned slowly in his direction, their eyes met and a wan smile lit up the other's face.

"Jimmy... hey."

Smiling as well, Jim approached and dropped into the plastic chair by the bed.

"Hey, yourself, you idiot." He responded gently.

"I know, I know. Blair okay? He must be if you're here, but nobody'll tell me anything."

"They don't want you stressing out, that's why. You've got enough to worry about."

"For God's sake, I wouldn't stress if you'd just talk to me!"

"Calm down, Bri. You hear me? Calm down. Blair's fine. He's relaxed and he's talking. I'm hoping they'll let him go home later today."

"Yeah? Thank God... thank God. What I heard they did to him... how does anybody get over that?"

"It wasn't as bad as it could've been. We got there in time to keep him from the worst of it and they won't ever touch him again."

"Damn right..." Rafe slurred faintly, his eyes inexorably sliding shut. "... bastards. Y'll p'rtect Blair. Always do..."

Jim grinned, waited a few more moments to be sure Rafe was genuinely asleep and made his way back out into the corridor. Not long afterward, he was settling on the edge of Blair's bed once again and pulling the anxious young man into his arms.

"I'm here. Shhh... I'm here."

"Missed you. I was getting worried."

"I stopped in for a minute to see Rafe. The head injury he got that night and the guilt he's piled on himself since then put him down for the count for a few days, but he'll be fine once he's gotten some rest."

"I should go see him, too..."

"On our way home, okay? You need to recoup just as much as he does."

Blair pulled back, his face suffused with joy and excitement.

"Home?"

"Soon as the doctor says so. He hasn't been here, yet, hmmm?'

"No, and he's ticking me off."

Jim laughed and rocked Blair back and forth.

"Give him a little more time before you decide to sic Lobo and Midnight on him."

"They'd chew his butt for me..." Blair grumped.

"Nah. Growl and scare him, maybe, but no chewing allowed unless your life's actually in danger.

"My emotional life doesn't count?" the young man asked plaintively, drawing more laughter from Jim.

"Nope. Not even close."

"Hey, did you get the book?"

"I did. It's right here." Jim confirmed, reaching into the messenger bag slung around his neck and retrieving the thick volume. He wouldn't immediately hand the item over, though.

"Jim?"

"I want you to know something first. No matter what this says... I believe, with everything I am, that it would've happened eventually."

Jim followed up this shocking statement with an equally surprising, though brief, kiss dropped onto the bridge of Blair's nose. The younger man gazed wonderingly into Jim's eyes.

"You do?"

Jim nodded and finally surrendered the book.

"When you were gone, Blair... there was a long stretch where you were really *gone*. I couldn't feel you close to me, sense your spirit... and somehow I knew you'd done it to yourself. You'd sent your mind somewhere it didn't have to deal with what was happening and my connection to you went along for the ride. I felt like I'd curl up and die before you finally came back around. It made me come to terms with how tight our bond is and what it means to be who and what we are. Call it whatever you want... you and I were meant to find each other. I still don't think we need to be in such a damn rush about the intimate stuff..."

"You weren't there, you didn't see how... you just have to believe me, Jim. Time isn't on our side."

"You... neither of us is ready. After what we've been through, we may never be. Seeing you like that..."

Choking, Jim abandoned words and settled for pulling Blair close and rocking him slowly back and forth.

"You saw that... saw everything..." Blair murmured, shame reddening his face and neck.

"I'm sorry, Chief... so, so sorry..."

"It... I didn't want to... they had a gun..."

"It's okay. I'm here now. It's okay, Chief..."

"He said they weren't trying to hurt me... but they kept talking about taking me away from you... I never knew anything could hurt that much..."

Moments later, both men were silently crying, clinging to each other in the vain hope that simply being together and knowing the threat of separation was behind them would erase the memories as well.

\-------------------------

THIRTY MINUTES LATER: MC

Rubbing his eyes, Simon struggled to focus on paperwork when his office was the last place he wanted to be. The city of Cascade itself wasn't too high on the list just then, either, but he had people depending on him and tasks that needed his full attention. The trouble was that the fantasy of a week of uninterrupted fishing and camping by a crystal stream kept appearing in his head and stealing his thoughts away, and he had little energy or incentive to prevent the theft.

Sitting back, he sighed heavily, conceded the battle for a while and let his gaze drift to the window. For a short time, the view actually began to relax his tight shoulders and neck, but soon a shrill cry from the direction of his desk had him wound up again. Fearfully, he turned his head just enough to see out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, the falcon was there and Simon slammed his eyes shut.

"No... no, no, no. This is *not* happening again, damn it! I'm stressed out, *you're* a hallucination and I can *make* you go way if I want to!"

A sharp pain in the knuckle of his right index finger soon had him changing his mind. "You... you bit me you little son of a... okay, okay. What the hell do you want?"

The bird pecked twice at a particular paper on the desk then moved away so Simon could see. There was now a neat hole at the start and end of one particular word, bracketing it and clearly showing Simon what he was supposed to notice. "The hospital... what about it? You sayin' something's wrong at the hospital? God, I'm in the middle of a Lassie episode..."

The bird cried once more and, although he was ready to head for a mental ward and check himself in, Simon swore the tone was becoming more impatient. Reluctantly, he rose and grabbed his coat, mumbling angrily under his breath. "This time you're talking to me, Ellison, if I have to knock you on your ass and sit on you!"

When he whirled around, prepared to storm out of the office, the falcon was gone. Again he questioned his mental status, but after a few minutes and some deep breaths, he decided that finding a competent psychologist could wait.

\------------------------------------

TBC.....


	17. 16

HOSPITAL: TWENTY MINUTES LATER

As Simon approached Blair's room, struggling to stay calm and not let his growing fear make him break into a run, he heard voices floating out to meet him and slowed to a halt, a broad smile blossoming on his face. What he was hearing was the same kind of fight Blair and Jim had always engaged in and the familiarity lifted Simon's heart and comforted him immensely. Instead of rushing in, he eased up to the door and simply listened.

"No... look, right there. I'm telling you..."

"It doesn't say that, Chief."

"Since when do you have trouble reading, Jim? It says in black and white that he was told it can't happen *without* one. Maybe he beats around the bush or obfuscates some things, but this? It's perfectly clear."

"One of the things he fudges is exactly what this... thing is."

"Well, it's a person, obviously. Look... 'It appears that the Facilitator must stay in physical contact...' "

"That could mean our spirit guides." Jim interrupted.

" '... and must not speak.' " Blair finished, glaring faintly at his partner. "When was the last time you heard Midnight tossing out a Shakespeare soliloquy, Jim?"

"He talks to *me*."

"Jim."

"I hear you, Chief. Not happening."

"This is not the time to turn into Stubborn Sentinel!"

"Damn it, this is gonna be hard enough on both of us without somebody watching! The first time we're together that way it should be private..."

Blair reached out and grasped Jim's hand tightly.

"Don't you think I want that? After what almost happened at that house... I don't know yet how I'll handle this at all. The only thing I'm sure of is that we need to do this right for the bond to be completed between us, Jim... and we need to do it soon."

"They're not coming back." Jim responded gruffly, reading Blair's emotions, if not his actual thoughts.

"Yes they are and I believe you'll do everything in your power to protect me... but if they manage to take me again I won't make it this time. I wouldn't care if the Mormon Tabernacle choir had to be there when you make our connection official. Whatever has to happen... I'm ready to face it if it means I'm yours forever."

Standing just outside, Simon realized his hands were inexplicably shaking and gazed down at them. Even as part of him struggled to process what he'd heard and understand why he might have been sent here just in time to eavesdrop on the shocking conversation, something deep inside was quietly insisting that he knew the answer. Fighting to breathe deeply, knowing it would be essential to not losing his composure and running for his life, Simon knocked softly on the almost closed door.

"Come in." Blair called hopefully. When he saw it wasn't the doctor, his face fell momentarily, but he soon brightened again at the prospect of a visit from his friend. "Simon. It's okay, I'm better now. Get over here. Simon? What's wrong?"

Jim grimaced and moved to draw Simon further in so he could close the door.

"Not again."

"Yeah, again! He showed up on my desk at work! Pecked holes around the word hospital... God knows why, but I figured I might as well come and see if everything was okay."

"How long were you waiting out there?"

"Long enough."

"It isn't you, Simon. Trust me, if he sent you here, it couldn't possibly be for that."

"Hold up, Jim." Blair interrupted. "Who says it can't be?"

"Chief, don't go there, okay? Just don't. Simon's having enough trouble with all this..."

Blair's eyes widened as he began to understand.

"You mean... the falcon was Simon's? Jim..."

"Damn it, Blair..."

"His Spirit Guide comes to him *now*, during maybe the most critical moment you and I will ever have as Sentinel and Guide, and you don't think... wait. Wait, wait. You corrected me when I said it was a hawk. You knew! You knew and didn't tell me! I can't believe you, Jim!"

"He wasn't ready for anybody else to hear it! I'm not even sure he believes yet that it's real so you have no right to try an' pressure him into anything!"

"ENOUGH!" Simon roared, causing both men to abruptly fall silent and two nurses to come rushing into the room. Blair sent them on their way with smiles and reassurances then turned to Simon.

"I'm sorry. It's just..."

The book."

"What?"

"Show me the book."

"Sir..." Jim began, but gave up when he was confronted by the darkest, most determined glare Simon had ever shown him. Subdued, he retrieved the volume still lying in Blair's lap and delivered it to his captain.

"This is the page you two were debating when I showed up?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Detective, either you clam up or you won't be a Detective much longer. Do we understand each other?"

Jim nodded and backed off, perching once again on the edge of Blair's bed. Simon carried the Burton to a chair across the room, dropped into the seat and began to read. It was almost half an hour before he gently closed the book and raised his eyes.

"Sorry it took so long. I wanted to go over it a few times... be sure I had it straight. Sandburg... you, uh... you think I'm seeing this falcon because I'm supposed to be this... Facilitator. Is that right?"

"It could be just a coincidence... but I don't believe in those."

"That's about the only thing he doesn't believe in." Jim mumbled, receiving a crack on the shoulder from Blair for his ill-timed humor. "Okay, okay. Speak when I'm spoken to, I get it..."

"Good. Go on, Simon."

"Yeah. The bird... Jim said he's a Spirit Guide... and that you two both have one."

"Right. A wolf choose me, a jaguar chose Jim. I'll give you the long version at the loft when we have time and privacy, but the basic idea is that special people need more direction than others, so the Spirit Guide shows up to provide it. Which animal you see is partly to do with compatible personalities..."

"A falcon?"

Blair thought for a few minutes, eventually looking guilty and embarrassed. "Go ahead. Just say it."

"Wellll... raptors aren't known for being all that great at holding their temper, and when they yell... man, you can hear it a long way off. They are trainable, but it's not a short, easy process and, bottom line, they're in it for the reward, not for petting or pretty words. They're incredibly powerful... the only big discrepancy I see is the vision, but that might not last. The longer he's around, the better you may find your eyes getting."

"That was the *short* version?"

"Absolutely." Jim chuckled, sobering only when Blair stared him down again.

"Any more questions, Simon?"

"Only one the book didn't answer. For now, anyway. I've never had any issues with my senses. Not as a kid, nothing. I thought maybe seeing the bird meant I was supposed to be a Guide..."

"Probably not. The Facilitator becomes part of the bond between the Sentinel and Guide when they... get together. You'll need a lot of help learning to take on the role, so it makes sense your Spirit Animal would show up."

Though Simon instantly pasted on a smile and tried to look relieved, Blair read him easily. "You're disappointed? How come?"

The older man sighed and responded very softly, which further surprised both of the other men.

"Who wouldn't wanna be what you are? Always energized, a huge heart, smarter than every room you walk into... and born to help one of the most rare human beings on the planet. Anybody'd kill to even be half of all that. Besides, I've been there since you both met, kid. I could see right from the start you had something really special. Two people don't fight and get on each other's nerves like you and Jim unless you're meant to be."

Simon paused, snorted faintly and ran a hand over his face. "I... I've been alone a long, long time, Blair. Watching the pair of you figure out how much you loved each other while the only woman I ever felt that way about was sprinting out of my life... sometimes I thought it was gonna kill me."

Though Jim silently protested, his expression worried and questioning, Blair insisted on getting out of bed and moving to kneel at their friend's side.

"Simon... I never meant to make you feel that way."

"Hell, I know that. I wasn't tryin' to throw a guilt trip at you..."

"No, no, I get it. It wasn't you she was leaving, you know that too. It was the job. She felt like she had to protect Darryl from the stuff you see and the danger you have to be in all the time."

Simon raised an eyebrow but Blair simply shrugged. "People talk to me. I don't go looking, but if I can help... it doesn't cost me anything to listen."

"That's a lie and you know it." Jim interjected.

"Quiet, Jim. Let me do this."

Tentatively, Simon slid his hand out and covered Blair's where it gripped the edge of the chair. The young man smiled gently at him. "I can't guarantee anything, Simon, except that it won't always be easy."

"I gave up on my life being easy the day you bounced into it, Sandburg." Simon joked tensely.

"A lot of people have told me that. I've decided being the living embodiment of a Chinese curse isn't such a bad thing."

Simon now burst out laughing.

"Ah, God, what am I gettin' myself into..."

"Nothing. Not if you don't want to."

"The falcon says otherwise." He replied, staring over Blair's shoulder at the windowsill. Blair turned, grinned and whistled short and sharp. The falcon shot just over Jim's head, landed on the arm of the chair next to Simon's hand and gazed up at him. "How... I mean, I read the book, but..."

"Come back to the loft with us. Once we're relaxed, fed, maybe a little drunk... we'll work it all out together."

Simon nodded. The falcon produced a shrill cry, took to the air again and vanished mid-wing beat. Blair chuckled and patted Simon's shoulder. "They get their kicks freaking us out. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

\-----------------------------------

TBC.........


	18. 17

THIRTY MINUTES LATER:

"You wanted to see me... why are you dressed, Mr Sandburg?"

"I got tired of waiting for someone official to show up." Blair replied, scowling faintly at the doctor. "Jim brought me a few things from our apartment."

"But... I haven't..."

"I'm aware. You will now or I'll leave without your permission."

"Mr. Sandburg..."

"There's nothing physically wrong with me, is there?"

"Not that I know of, but..."

"Then I should be allowed to go home. All I have left to deal with is nightmares and bad memories. You can't help with those, Doc. I'll be better off someplace familiar, with people I know and trust around me."

"You make a lot of sense, I admit. One more quick check to ease my conscience... then I'll go get those forms for you to sign."

"Agreed. Thank you."

After a few more minutes, Blair was pronounced well enough to leave and the doctor moved off to retrieve the paperwork. The moment he was out of sight, Blair let go of a deep sigh of relief. "Man, I *hate* hospitals!"

Simon looked up from reading the Burton, chuckled and responded with gentle sarcasm.

"Can't imagine why. You've hardly spent any time in one."

Jim smiled and looked at his boss curiously.

"Why are you still reading that?"

"For one thing it's more interesting than half the novels I've tried to choke down in the last six months. For another... I wanna know more about the two of you. When I first got pulled into all this it happened so fast I didn't have time to come *up* with questions, never mind ask 'em. Now... I've kinda got an owner's manual on the care and feeding of a Sentinel and Guide. I'm not passin' up this chance."

Blair looked at Jim and groaned.

"We are in such trouble, Sentinel mine."

"Don't I know it. If we tried to take the book away..."

"Falcon intervention. Guaranteed."

"Damn."

Just then the doctor reappeared with a clipboard. Blair quickly signed everywhere the other man indicated, even going so far as to shake his hand.

"I hope you understand it's not you I'm trying to escape from. You took good care of me and I'm really grateful. This place, it just..."

"It's alright, I get it. Nobody enjoys a hospital stay. You're sure about this?"

"I've got a lot of people who care about me. They'll be there if I need them, I promise."

"More than most people can say. You're very lucky."

"I know."

"Take care of yourself, Mr. Sandburg. If you decide you need someone to talk to please don't hesitate to call me. I can recommend several good people."

"Like I said, I won't need it, but I'll remember. Thanks again."

"No need."

Once the three friends were alone once again, they all breathed more easily this time. Jim rose from his spot on the bed and strode to the door, making sure it was firmly closed. Returning, he lifted Blair up and into a fierce embrace.

"Don't you ever, *ever*... come that close to leaving me again. I won't stand for it, you hear?" He commanded gruffly, but both Blair and Simon could hear, almost feel, the pain and fear he was struggling against. His guide, however, had no trouble expressing himself and let his tears flow freely as he gripped Jim's neck.

"I hear you, Jim... I do. I won't go out alone... and the minute we hit the streets, I'm buying a Kevlar vest and a German Shepard... and hiring twenty armed bodyguards.

"Pit bull." Jim countered brokenly. "And we can only afford ten guards."

"Fine with me..."

Simon turned away, so he'd be able to legitimately claim there was no proof that he'd been as emotional as the other two. Clearing his throat, he spoke up to hurry his friends along.

"Hey, I thought you two wanted out of here. Let's get goin' before a nurse walks in or something... embarrass yourselves *and* me..."

"Crap, he can't even watch us hug. Should I say something, Chief?" Jim whispered as he set Blair on his feet again.

"It's not that. He just doesn't want us to know he's as big a marshmallow as you are."

"You know you're paying for that so-called observation when we get home." Jim teased, dropping a lingering kiss on Blair's head.

"Can't wait."

\---------------------

1 HOUR LATER:

After stops for basic groceries, take-out, and beer and a visit to a bookstore for a purchase Sentinel and Guide would never be revealing to anyone but their facilitator, the three men made it back to the loft at last. The moment the door was shut and locked between them and the world, Jim had cause to be thankful that he now felt the need to stay as close as possible to Blair. Following a quiet sigh, the younger man's knees abruptly buckled, almost sending him to the floor. Jim caught him, turned him around and held on as Blair sobbed almost silently into his shoulder. Simon had a moment of indecision, but eventually he set down his load of bags in the kitchen, retraced his steps and began to rub Blair's shoulders and back.

"Easy, Chief... easy. You're home, you're safe... and we're right here. It's okay... there ya go. Good."

"Oh God, Jim... thought I... wouldn't see it again... see you... "

"Never would've happened, kid." Simon soothed. "We were always looking for you, always trying... the whole department busted their butts to find you..."

Gradually, the storm passed from Blair again and he calmed and pulled back.

"Man...if just walking in the door shakes me that bad..."

"Quit it, Chief." Jim admonished gently. "You've been through hell. It might take months for you to feel back to normal. No matter what you need or how long you need it... I've got your back."

"Ditto for me, Sandburg."

"I know. I'm, uh... I'm gonna get a shower... wash off the nasty hospital smell."

"Take your time. Food'll still be hot whenever you get out." Jim told him.

Blair squeezed Jim's hand and moved off, closing the bathroom door softly. Jim sagged back against the front door and covered his face.

"You'll both get through this, Jim. You're not alone, either of you."

"Thank God for that. Listen, I know they need to see for themselves that he's okay, but... would you call Megan and the guys... ask 'em to give us a day or two before they start dropping in? It's not just the... bonding ritual. If the three of us have some quiet... a little time to get used to how things are about to change... it'll be a hell of a lot easier."

"No argument here. I'll do it now."

"Beer?"

"You even have to ask?"

\--------------------------------------------

TBC.......


	19. 18

THIRTY MINUTES LATER:

In the middle of a conversation about the Jags and what little news Jim had missed while the search for Blair had consumed him, Simon quieted and lifted his head. Jim watched, fascinated, and had to wonder if this was what Blair and others observed when he was focusing his senses. Still, given their conversation in the hospital, he was a bit confused and spoke up.

"Simon?"

"No. I can't hear him. I just... hell, I don't know. He's about ready to come out... more than ready to stuff himself with anything that's *not* hospital food. And, uh... no more serious talk. Not for a while, anyway."

"He's upset." Jim half-inquired, half stated.

"Not exactly. He's nervous... keyed up. I'm just sayin' don't make it worse, okay?"

Jim concentrated and realized that Blair's heart rate and breathing were indeed faster than they should have been after a warm, relaxing shower.

"You're right. God knows how... but you're right."

"I... feel it. Guess I really am meant to be part of this whole... bond thing."

"According to the book, the facilitator just might be the most important part. There's a hell of a lot of spiritual and actual energy that's gonna be transferred between Blair and me when the time comes. If it didn't have some kinda middleman to go through... it could kill one or both of us. Burton... he said he saw it happen."

Simon's eyes widened.

"I thought I read everything about this gig. How the hell did I miss that?"

"It's only a couple lines in the text. Plus, you did get interrupted. Maybe you hadn't gotten there yet."

"Maybe. Reminds me, I need to get back to that after dinner."

"So you're sticking around? You're free to head home and wait for a call. Who knows when we'll feel like the time is right?"

"No... I'm not free. I need to be here." Simon countered, his expression suddenly dark and brooding.

"Another feeling?"

"Something like that..."

Jim badly wanted to continue questioning his boss, but just then Blair appeared in the long, heavy terry-cloth robe Jim had bought him a few months earlier. Both men at the table rose to greet him.

"Hey, Chief. You look a lot better."

"I wish. I'm clean... but not better."

"What is it, kid?" Simon asked, gently steering Blair to a seat with an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know. I've got this sense... something's really gone wrong. Not with us... out in the city. I've tried, but I can't relax. It all feels so much more urgent... like we have to make a decision right now, or... or we won't get the chance."

Simply through the limited physical contact he had with Blair in that moment, Simon was suddenly awash in the same restless, anxious sensation the younger man was describing. Frowning, he reached out and grabbed Jim's wrist and could instantly see the unsettling emotions sweep over him as well.

"Simon..."

"Yeah. Dinner's on hold, I guess..."

"No." Blair insisted. "We've got time to eat. Even if we didn't, we'd have to find it somehow. If we don't all have enough energy and stamina when we start creating the bond... it could be really dangerous."

Despite worried, skeptical looks from two different directions, Blair kept trying. "Guys, we can spare a half hour. Hell I could just be projecting my residual trauma onto you two and we have all of next week to make this happen..."

Simon and Jim both shook their heads. "Okay, so that's optimistic, but no matter what, we have to eat. We have to."

Jim scowled and ground his teeth a little, but he eventually conceded and he and his Guide claimed chairs around the table. Simon strode into the living room, collected the Burton and the purchase Jim and Blair had made on the way back to the loft and returned with them to the table before settling down as well. The larger, more worn tome he kept for himself. The other he laid next to Jim's plate, receiving a strange look for his effort.

"We should make the best use of what time we've got, right? Read and absorb while you eat, gentlemen. I'll be doing the same."

\-----------------------

THE POLICE STATION:

"I'm so sorry to interrupt dinner time, sir, but she just won't stop. You were the only Major Crimes detective I could reach..."

"It's no problem. This shouldn't take long..." Henri sighed as he was led up to the bars of the holding cell and stared in at its lone occupant. "Okay, lady. You got the attention you wanted. Spill your guts and make it fast."

"I don't want you! Where's Ellison?"

"He's with Blair and they're not talking to or *seeing* anybody for at least the next forty-eight hours."

"He'll talk to me."

"Sorry, the ban especially applies to you."

"He wouldn't dare say that. He knows how much Blair loves me."

"Blair was the one who put the rule in *place*. Look, you screwed up and destroyed the only good thing you ever had. Nothin' you can do now but shut your mouth, face it and move on. You've got bigger problems to worry about... like how many years you're gonna be in state prison."

"He's my son... he's my baby boy. He'd never let that happen..."

"He can't stop it. He wouldn't even if he could. Don't you get how deep you've stepped in it? Assault, conspiracy to kidnap, conspiracy to rape... you'll be away for at least five years. Maybe ten once the judge hears the whole story." Henri told her sadly, turning to walk away. A renewed tirade followed him to the door.

"Rape?! No! It would have been beautiful! The ceremony... oh, you can't possibly understand! Blind, deaf and stupid, all of you! You're keeping him from his destiny! If Blair stays around you moronic *pigs* much longer, you'll get him killed! Look how close you've already come! What happened at that fountain was plain blind luck! Just because Ellison was able to somehow save my child from drowning doesn't mean he's the one Blair was meant for! Come back here! I want my son!"

\---------------------

TBC......


	20. 19

THE LOFT: 1 HOUR LATER:

Blair sat forward on the couch, studying the short list he and a blushing Simon had drawn up. Jim watched and scowled, now infected with the anxiety that the other two seemed, for the most part, to have suppressed in favor of planning and organizing the imminent event. The more he heard, the worse he felt, until one particular suggestion from his partner sent him over the edge.

"You have to have protection, Sandburg. I'm not budging on that."

"We can't. And don't ask me again how I know, I just do. Jim and I have to be in... full contact. *Full* contact." The younger man insisted wearily, crossing that item off the pad. "Okay, grab your jacket, I'll grab the keys. We'll hit the drug store and then..."

Unable to contain himself any longer, even for the sake of avoiding another argument with Blair, Jim rose to his full height and growled down at his companion. Once again, though he had no intention of doing it, the words in his head were automatically translated into the strange tongue he and Blair had begun to explore.

"Nahc! Enqueri almar lakte Yashiac! Enqueri cama pahdenk Yashiac! Nahc marn aett tasht... coroz actat!" Ellison responded furiously, gesturing at nothing and everything. 

Simon rushed in, got between the two men and tugged fiercely on Blair's arm.

"Crap, Blair, get over here! Get away from him!"

"Relax, Simon. It's okay."

"But that's what I was hearin' at the house! You don't wanna be near him right now..."

"Yeah, I do. Gimme a minute here, please?"

Simon didn't look convinced in the least.

"You sure, kid?"

"I know how it looks, but he won't hurt me. Go on." 

Simon finally moved off. Turning to Jim, Blair drew him back down to the sofa and reached out to stroke his face, calming his Sentinel the most effective way he knew.

"Nahc. Nahc, Enqueri. You didn't lose me. I'm right here. I know you have to protect me, and I'm all for that... but I have to live in the world and that means I might get hurt again. If it happens, I know you'll be there with me and for me, just like you were this time. You're my lifeline. Yashiac naad Enqueri... adare Enqueri. Etana. Believe in that."

His expression finally softening, Jim nodded and gathered Blair into his arms, nuzzling his face down into the crook of the smaller man's neck. Over his Sentinel's shoulder, Blair watched their facilitator striding around the perimeter of the loft, pretending to study the masks and art while his brain worked to organize and process everything he'd seen and learned over the past few days. Sandburg sighed and murmured to Jim.

"Simon is majorly scrambling right now. I hate seeing him like this."

"Hey, I'm not doing it on purpose." Jim retorted mildly, pulling back a bit. "Whatever it is in me that's doing this must've felt like you were challenging me... or my role as your Blessed Protector... or something. I meant to speak English, damn it. It just came out as... whatever that is."

"I told you, I think it might be an older version of Quecha. One that was never recorded so nobody knew it existed. Think of it as a special way for Sentinels and Guides to communicate."

"You sound like you know for sure. Like when you talk about something you've researched for years."

"No... it just feels right, that's all"

"Guess I'm gonna really have to learn to trust you now." Jim stated vaguely, his expression distant and slightly uneasy. Blair turned a deeply surprised gaze on his partner.

"You do, I know you do."

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just... I never give all of myself, not to anybody. My mom was the last one. She just took off... left me and Stevie with a dad who didn't know what to do with us and didn't have time or patience to find out. Since then I always feel like I have to hold back something. If I don't... if I give it all up and the person leaves or they... everything I am'll be gone. That can't happen, Blair. I'll go crazy. That's what I really meant. I love you like nobody and nothing else I'll ever have in my life... but I don't completely trust you." 

"Jim... God, I thought we were past the fountain thing, man. I wasn't trying to leave you..."

"I know... I know that. All these months and I still can't shake it, ya know? I can't get past everything I did to cause what happened. I let the bitch in, let her mess with my head and she came so close to taking you from me... Enqueri estal grav. Enqueri naad Yashiac. Yashiac doa etana mey kerzana ." he intoned softly, the words emerging almost as a moan or a strained cry.

"Enqueri... adare mey Enqueri..." Blair whispered, tugging Jim close again.

"Damn it, Chief... let me do this. Let me be what I'm meant to be. I have to watch over you and I can't if we're separated. Once this is all done I'll probably ease up, but right now..."

"Okay, okay. I understand, Sentinel mine. Simon?"

"I hear. I don't like it, but I hear." 

"Hey it's not our fault we're both in a dry spell and haven't picked any up for weeks. Don't forget the distilled water."

"Man... can't believe he's makin' me go pick up lube! If they're so in love you'd think they'd keep some in the house, even if it was just for self-help!" The captain muttered as he grabbed his keys, the list and his coat and headed out the door.

\--------------------------------------

TBC........


	21. 20

\------------------

Simon emerged from the pharmacy, looked around and stuffed the small bag in his jacket pocket, as if he were afraid anyone could tell what it contained. Grumbling once again, he turned and headed back to his car, but before he could take a full step, he felt icy metal press against the nape of his neck.

"Yeah? What? My wallet's in my back pocket..."

"Fool..." a voice from behind him moaned "... reckless, thoughtless fool! You've destroyed everything!"

Understanding swept through Simon like a freezing wave, causing him to tense abruptly and choose his words with caution.

"You're one of them, right? The ones who took Blair. You can't expect me to help you get him back. You have to know I'll die first..."

"Die? Oh, no. Can't have that. Without the Facilitator, the ceremony can't move forward."

"What? Look... I don't understand what's going on..."

"Very simple." The other man grunted, his voice now vibrating with fury and anguish. "You and Ellison demolished my life... blew apart my ordered, perfect world as casually as a bully kicks over a sand castle. That's what you are, you know... bullies. So superior, thinking *your* way is the best and the only. Well it *isn't*."

"I told you... I can't get you what you want."

"You can and you *will*!" he shot back in a harsh murmur, trying not to draw attention. "You *and* that bastard cop. You're both responsible, you'll both fix it. It can't be perfect and glorious... not like it was supposed to be... but you will help me salvage what I can out of this... this *travesty*, or so help me God, everyone you ever cared about will suffer and die. Every pig on your squad, your ex-wife and son, Ellison's parents and brother... You'll cooperate, or I vow that every moment of pain you've caused me will be visited on them. Multiplied times a hundred. Do we understand each other?"

The man's use of the word 'parents' instead of 'father' left Simon confused, but he swiftly pulled his focus back to the situation he was in. He had to provide an answer and, although there were only two options, he spent several precious seconds trying to choose what he would say. Finally, he realized that his detectives could protect themselves, but if the disturbed man was willing to drag all their family members into it, that changed the perspective utterly. He simply had to hold to his faith in Jim and his gift, believing the Sentinel was capable of defending himself, his future mate and his boss.

Abruptly the pressure from the weapon increased, becoming slightly painful and jolting Simon out of his dark, desperate thoughts. "Answer me! Do you understand?!" the other man demanded. His voice was still low and rough, but the intense anger was unmistakable and Simon responded to it.

"I do."

"Good. You're going to drive me back to the apartment building where that... *cop* is holding my Prince hostage and take me up to their loft. If you signal them, if you speak one wrong *syllable*... your son will be the first sacrifice."

\------------------------

THE LOFT:

"Remember, one mistake..."

Simon nodded and raised a hand to knock, praying that the warning he'd decided on while he drove would be clear enough to make Jim aware something was wrong, but subtle enough that his kidnapper wouldn't catch on.

"Jimbo! Hey, get Hairboy to open the door, will ya, before somebody sees what you made me buy!"

Inside the apartment, Blair tensed and shot Jim a fearful glance. The taller man moved instantly to his side.

"That's Megan's nickname for you..." Blair whispered.

"Yeah, and Henri's for you. Simon's sending up a flare. Take the phone in the bathroom, lock the door and start making calls. 911 first, then try Joel and the others. Be as quiet as you can, okay?"

"No problem."

As soon as Blair was safely in hiding, Jim breathed deeply and moved forward. Quietly unlocking the door, he slid into a position that would leave him concealed once it was opened. Sensing both the Sentinel and the jaguar stirring within him, initially he pushed them back down, feeling he needed to stay in control. They would not be denied, however, sending a rush of power through his body and filling his mind with the cunning and focus he would need to fight the upcoming battle. Finally conceding that he wouldn't have found Blair so quickly at the house if they hadn't helped, Jim put aside his reservations and loosened the bonds on both his new alter-egos.

[Just stay with English, at least for a while, okay?] he mentally admonished Enqueri. [If I have to tell Simon what to do, I want him moving, not doing a 'deer in the headlights' impression.]

"We're making a fire, Simon. I heard you coming, so the door's unlocked."

As the door swung toward him, Jim held his breath for a moment or two, preparing himself for whatever might happen, then mentally called Midnight to come to him. The jaguar appeared instantly at his side. Smiling grimly, he rubbed his friend's ears and communicated a message.

[Duen voa. Paucce ral kert wen Enqueri.]

The cat nudged and briefly licked his hand. Jim sensed anxiety in him about not being able to see what was going on. [Shelar. Enqueri cama doca yive oclar. Af Enqueri dag naad... yat cama doca capa ta atac prisas.]

"Ellison! Get out here, damn you! Now, or you and your facilitator will both regret it!"

Hands loose at his sides, the Sentinel stepped out into view. Marcus spun so that Simon was between the two of them. "Where have you hidden my Prince?! Where is he?"

Jim shook his head, fighting to stay in charge of which language would emerge and not yet trusting that it would be he one he wanted.

"Jim... be real careful, here, okay? He means everything he says."

When he met his detective's eyes, Simon knew immediately that he had called the wrong name. Strangely, now, realizing that the Sentinel was in control was a relief and the older man relaxed slightly. A minute nod from Ellison told him he was right to feel that way, at least for the moment.

"Where is he, you pig! Release him immediately! None of us have time to play stupid games!"

Jim tilted his head to one side then the other, his brow creased faintly and his eyes focused on their common enemy.

"Nahc... No. Enqueri doa Yashiac. Enqueri is Guide... Guide is Enqueri. Guide belongs here... belongs to Enqueri. " Jim declared slowly and meticulously, as if the words were soft and sticky and he had to put added effort into being clearly understood. The gravel-heavy bass tone was the same that Jim's captain had heard during Blair's rescue, the same that was, once again, shooting rills of icy water down Simon's spine, but this time he found little fear accompanying the sensation. This time he somehow knew that if Jim's other side felt violence was necessary, he would be under the Sentinel's protection and not perceived as merely an obstacle.

Abruptly, Marcus paled and began trembling, drawing the thinnest of smiles out of Jim.

"It can't be. Not possible! You're a fraud, a sham! How could you know the sacred words..."

"Mmm." Jim grunted, stepping a bit closer. "Enqueri is born to know... born with words wecho." He replied, touching his head then his chest. "Incacha tell... Enqueri find Yashiac... be whole. Guide belongs here." Jim finished emphatically, but not a decibel louder. The finality of the statement was detectable only in his uncompromising gaze and the rigid set of his jaw.

Before Marcus could respond, all three heard the bathroom door open and turned to look, faces displaying various levels of shock.

\-----------------------------------

TBC........


	22. 21

"Nach! Yashiac doan lashde!" Jim shouted, moving purposefully toward Blair. The smaller man met him half way and reached up to touch his cheek.

"Shelar, Enqueri... shelar. Yashiac doan fratac."

Jim lowered his head and shook it slightly, as if trying to clear a mass of cobwebs from his brain. When he looked to Blair again, the Sentinel had receded just enough for Ellison to find English less of a struggle.

"Support?"

"On it's way."

"The others?"

"I didn't call them."

"Damn it..."

"They'd just get in the way." Sandburg insisted. The intensity in his expression finally clued Jim in to what was happening

"Blair."

"I couldn't sit in there anymore, Enqueri. It was driving me insane. Yashiac naad Enqueri, naad Cosele. Avpra..."

"Prestu?"

"Nach... ekse imen."

Marcus produced a strangled sound, bringing Jim's attention back to him instantly. A low growl began deep in his throat, but it faded when he realized the intruder was backing away from Simon, who swiftly spun, knocked the weapon from his captor's lax hand with a vicious blow and drove the man to the floor.

"It can't be... this can't be right, I don't understand..."

"Use your damn right to remain silent, will ya?" Simon snarled, forcefully snapping the cuffs onto Marcus' wrists. Taking a minute or two to catch his breath, he pushed up to his feet and stumbled toward Guide and Sentinel, leaving the prisoner face down where he'd been tackled. Something deep inside the veteran cop cried out, not with fury but with a mixture of relief and distress, and he fought against it, believing staying in control was critical just then. His resistance only lasted until Blair reached out and touched his forearm. Eyes closing, stoic expression crumbling between one moment and the next, Simon enfolded the smaller man in a fierce embrace, tucked Blair's head under his chin and let his tears fall while murmuring softly under his breath.

"Lashde... Yashiac.doa lashde."

"Ael, Cosele... ael."

Abruptly, Simon realized what he'd just said. His face grew stormy and he freed one arm, slashing out with that hand to punch Jim in the shoulder.

"What the..."

"Now you got me doin' it!"

Jim laughed, though it was shaky as the tension of the past half hour slowly let go of him.

"Hey, I didn't put the words in your mouth. Just shows you really are meant to be part of this... part of us."

"I guess." Simon grudgingly admitted. A few minutes later, two uniformed officers burst into the room. Reluctantly, Simon handed Blair off to Jim and moved to greet them.

"This is one of the missing suspects in the Sandburg abduction. His weapon is over there somewhere." He explained, pointing into the living room.

"Is everyone okay, Captain?"

"Yeah. Shaken, but okay. Get him outta here."

"Charges?" the other cop asked.

"Two counts of kidnapping. Oh, and throw in weapons possession, criminal threatening and anything else you can think of. Matter of fact, start at littering and work your way up."

"Will do, sir." The cop chuckled. He found the gun quickly then he and his partner, one gripping each elbow, dragged an unresisting Marcus out of the loft.

Simon watched them go, swiped a hand over his face and moved wearily back to the others. When he got close enough, Jim embraced him the same way the captain had done for Blair earlier. Instantly, strength and confidence flooded through Simon, driving away the worst of his exhaustion and restoring his flagging spirits.

"Be calm, Cosele. Yashiac is here... Enqueri is here... all is well." The Sentinel whispered in the older man's ear, even as his presence gradually faded and he relinquished control. Over his detective's shoulder, Simon watched Midnight slowly glide forward, halting at Jim's side and leaning against his leg. A large grey and brown wolf then padded in from the other direction to join Blair. Hearing a shrill cry above his head, Simon instinctively raised his arm and braced as the weight of his falcon settled on his arm. He hissed as the talons sank in, but this time he didn't have it in him to bellow at the arresting creature or drive it away. Feeling and hearing his friend's pulse suddenly begin to race, Jim grinned lightly and spoke in his normal voice.

"Go with it, Simon. Just go with it."

\------------------

TWENTY MINUTES LATER: CPD

When she heard her cell door open, Naomi looked up with just a trace of hope in her eyes, but it died when she realized they were merely bringing someone else in. Even worse, once she recognized who her new cell-mate was, any trace of confidence or righteousness she'd managed to cling to fled from her and deep shadows wrapped both her heart and soul in darkness.

"Marcus? Marcus, look at me, what's happened? How did you end up here? They never should have been able to find you."

"My God, Naomi... my God..." he murmured, wringing his trembling hands.

"Where are Kieran and Kurt? They managed to escape, didn't they? The bastards can't keep us here forever. Once we're free, we'll find each other again and plan our next strategy."

For the first time since he'd been hauled away from Prospect Street, Marcus lifted his shocked gaze. Focusing with effort on the woman to his left, he quietly answered her questions.

"Kurt is gone. He died hours ago. If Kieran hasn't already joined him... he soon will."

"What?! No... no, that's impossible! You have to be wrong!"

"I have been... it seems, for my whole life. I'm wrong, Kieran was wrong... we were all so very, very wrong."

"You can't say that! It's not true!"

"Don't you understand?! I heard it for myself! The prince and that cop were speaking the sacred tongue! *Ellison* is the Sentinel destined to bond with your son!"

Naomi slapped Marcus across the face with all her strength and shoved him in the chest. He stumbled back a step or two, holding his cheek, but quickly reestablished eye contact with her.

"No! You're lying! There is *no* way Ellison was gifted with the Words! He's not worthy!"

"I agree, but the Great Ones in the spirit realm clearly have a different opinion and they aren't consulting us!" Marcus shot back then paced to one of the narrow benches lining the wall and dropped onto it. "Perhaps the Books weren't interpreted correctly or they were false from the beginning... I have no way of knowing and it doesn't matter anymore. The man I loved beyond all reason and the son of my heart are both dead and you and I are going to prison. It's all over, Naomi. Learn to accept that or don't. Either way... keep your mouth shut and let me get some rest."

Pale, shivering and utterly lost, Naomi backed away until her spine contacted the bars and then slowly slid down to the floor. Her head fell into her hands and she let the world around her float away, no longer wishing to live in it.

\----------------------------------

TBC....


	23. 22

Promises... 22/?

\------------------------

THE LOFT:

Gathered into a tight group on the couch, the three men held each other and breathed quietly, gradually drifting into a deeply relaxed state. Blair was turned to his left, leaning heavily on Simon in the middle. Jim was on Simon's other side, one hand on his captain's chest, as if he needed visual proof of the rise and fall caused by each inhale and exhale.

"Cosele..." Blair murmured into Simon's neck, drawing out the end of the word and turning it into a faint whine.

"Wecho. Cosele doa wecho..." the bigger man responded softly. 

"Nachu raneb saffik..." Blair protested a bit more loudly, making Simon chuckle. 

"Any closer and you'll be inside my skin, wey malched." 

Blair frowned mildly and reached across Simon, grasping Jim's free hand.

"Prestu, Enqueri. Prestu. Avpra?" 

Jim nodded, disentangled himself reluctantly and rose to his feet. As he retrieved the Burton, he fought to push the Sentinel back a bit and allow his other half to regain the control he'd had a short time before. He was afraid that reading English and hearing it emerge in spoken Quecha might be too much for his already over-taxed system to handle. Opening the book, he paged carefully to the section where the details of the ceremony were written.

"Okay... we start with a bath. Blair and I wash each other... then we both wash you, Simon."

"Ah, hell... what next, jammies, warm milk an' The Three Little Pigs?' "

"I'm sorry, Cosele. You didn't ask for this." Blair offered ruefully, stroking Simon's face.

"No... no, I may not like it, but it has to be and if I'm in then I am all the way in."

"It'll help the bond start forming." Jim explained. "Intimacy by degrees."

"Yeah. Hell of a lot better than all of a sudden, I guess."

Standing, Simon drew Blair up with him and tugged him over to Jim, who kissed them gently, one after the other.

"Everything will be fine." Blair reassured. "Just let it happen the way it wants to, okay? I think it'll only feel awkward if we fight our instincts and our feelings."

"I'll do my best, but don't go expecting miracles." Simon retorted lightly. Blair squeezed his hand.

"The fact that I'm here... that you two saved me and gave us the chance to make this happen the way it was supposed to... that's enough of a miracle for me, Cosele."

"Ael... ael, Yashiac. Io af saffik." 

As he finished speaking, Simon startled a bit and turned toward Jim, who was slowly unbuttoning his captain's shirt and tugging it free of his waistband. "Jim..."

"Bathroom's tiny. Easier if we undress out here."

"Yeah, but..." 

"Relax. The bath comes first. Well, shower, actually. I hope it's close enough."

Blair grinned.

"Should be. The washing is the important part. Touching, seeing... learning about each other. I don't think where we do it matters too much."

"God... you don't wanna see, trust me you don't..." Simon muttered, forgetting for the moment that a Sentinel, in the full flush of his abilities, was currently in the room. Freeing Simon's shirt completely, Jim tugged on the other man's chin and urged him to meet his Sentinel's gaze.

"Why do you think that? Hmmm?"

"Damn enhanced hearing..."

"Answer me, Cosele. Avpra."

"I... more than one woman since Joan has said... they think..."

Jim nodded slightly.

"Yashiac?"

Blair hesitated and backed away one step.

"I don't know if I can, Enqueri. I want to. What happened at the house... it's getting in the way."

Jim kissed him softly on the cheek.

"We knew it might. Simon and I will help you through the cleansing ritual. For now... just watch, alright, Kerzana?"

Blair nodded slowly. Jim kissed him once more then turned to Simon, gliding his hands over the other man's bare abdomen, brushing easy fingers over the waistband of his pants.

"Hold on, Cosele. Hold on... and breathe."

"Jim, wait. You don't..."

"Ael. Shelar, Cosele. Yat duna lashde capani yonmey..."

Moments later, Simon's slacks and boxers were both drooping around his ankles and Jim was grinning at him. "Whatever it is those coytas told you... they lied."

"Hey, some of 'em were nice ladies!"

"Not if they put you down or made you feel less than the incredible man you are." Blair insisted gently. A moment later, his eyes lit up and he began to back away.

"Yashiac?" Jim questioned.

"I have a different idea about the washing. Just hang on, okay?"

Blair jogged to the bathroom and soon returned with the bottle of liquid hand soap and an armful of towels and washcloths. He placed everything on the central island then began folding one of the towels into a thick square, which he positioned on the floor in front of the kitchen sink. Jim caught on quickly and knelt to remove Simon's shoes.

"I tied 'em, I can untie 'em, thanks very much." the captain protested faintly.

"I know. I just thought I'd help. Intimacy by inches, remember? Foot up..."

Less than a minute later, Simon, now clad in only his socks, was being towed over to the sink.

"I take it he wants us to clean up out here?"

"That seems to be the idea. One I really like. We can go with the flow and not worry about bruising our elbows or knees... or anything else." Jim affirmed. Moving close to Blair, he touched his hair soothingly. "Yashiac doa fratac?" 

"No... not of you, Enqueri."

Jim's expression darkened.

"It'll never happen again. Enqueri cama pahdenk Yashiac. Etana." 

"I know."

"He may take charge when this starts. I can already feel him demanding center stage... but he wouldn't hurt you any more than I would."

"It's okay. As long as I keep my eyes open, so I know it's you... I'm sure I can handle it."

"It's only been a few days..."

"Long enough."

"God, I love you. Adare, adare, adare..."

"Right back atcha." Blair replied with a shaky smile as he began to slowly get out of his clothes. Once he finished, Jim efficiently followed suit and turned on the water in the sink, adjusting it so that it was just comfortably warm. Soaking a washcloth and lathering it with a bit of the hand-soap, he stepped onto the towel and held out the cloth to Blair.

"Me first?" the younger man asked, his expression deeply unsure

"Mey coroz... voa ael." 

"That's all I need to know."

Reaching up, Blair swept the cloth lightly over Jim's face and neck then wet a second one and rinsed away the soap. As he switched back and continued down, Jim moaned appreciatively under his breath. "Good?"

"Mmm. Wonderful. Didn't know I was sensitive there..."

A brief smile touched Blair's lips as he repeated a stroke over Jim's nipples.

"You mean... here?"

Jim laughed softly.

"Hey, we have a long path to walk tonight, kerzana. It's great that you're feeling strong enough to tease... sek avpra paucce."   
"Yashiac pende. " Blair assured him, nodding. Eventually, he had thoroughly cleaned everything above Jim's waist except his hair. At that point, he paused, hands shaking, and gazed up at Jim, who drew an unsteady breath, held it a second or two and slowly released it before responding to the unspoken plea in Blair’s eyes

"If I could help you, believe me I would. That same feeling... it says I'm not supposed to. All I can say is be clinical about it. You linger..."

"Yashiac pende." Blair repeated and took his own deep breath. Swiping the warm cloth once more over Jim’s abdomen, Blair half shut his eyes and swiftly moved lower, using the barrier of the thick damp fabric to help him ignore what, exactly, he was washing. Jim groaned softly but, as Blair was doing as he asked and not wasting any time, the older man was able to suppress his instinctive reaction with relative ease. Soon, Jim’s legs and feet had been cleansed and the soap removed and he breathed an audible sigh of relief, making both Blair and Simon chuckle.

“Yeah, you just wait and see how easy it’s not. I’ll be the one laughing, then.” Stepping off to the side, he lifted Blair under the arms, gently set him down on the towel and kissed his hair. “Hold on tight, kerzana…”

\----------------------------

TBC…………..


	24. Chapter 24

Promises To keep 23/?

\---------------------------------------

“Kerzana?” Jim questioned softly when he felt Blair tense up.

“I’m okay. Go on.”

“Eyes open.” Ellison gently reminded, his gaze intent, expressing all the love he contained and all the faith he held that Blair could do absolutely anything.

“Ael… Yashiac mahro.” Blair responded so quietly that only his Sentinel could hear.

When the warm soapy cloth drifted over his face and down to his neck, Blair initially jumped and began to shiver, despite being able to see that it was Jim touching him. The washing continued, but the other man’s steady, composed voice soothed his Guide’s fear.

“Nuo doa capani yat?”

“Enqueri. Yashiac pende io doa yat.”

“Nuo doa Enqueri?”

“Mey kerzana… mey pahdena wen mensac… mey shelar.”

Cutting his gaze briefly to catch Simon’s attention, Jim nodded slightly and the captain took up the litany, finding he was intensely curious to hear what the young man would say.

“Nuo doa capani yat?”

“Cosele.”

“Nuo doa Cosele?”

“Mey cotro… mey solon… mey kert.”

“Yive kert?” Simon replied, his brows drawing down in mild confusion.

“Nuen Yashiac doa perpa ta…”

Blair placed his hands together then quickly pulled them apart, indicating an explosion, and mouthed ‘Boom’. Simon chuckled softly.

“Prestu Cosele pende.”

A moment later Jim rose out of his crouch at Blair’s feet and smiled warmly at his Guide.

“Dene.”

“Finished? But… how did… You distracted me.” Blair concluded, his shock throwing him back into English.

“Yashiac fratac. Enqueri taf io calsa.” Jim breathed into Blair’s ear, causing a shiver for a completely different reason. As much as the jaguar was whining for him to follow up on the reaction, Jim dragged himself away. He knew they had a process to complete and, although they didn’t have to rush too much, he felt that time wasn’t really on their side either. One hand on Blair’s shoulder, he urged him off the folded towel and slightly to the side then turned to Simon.

“Cosele?”

The tall man bowed his head for a moment, took a deep breath and held it until the uncertainty inside him retreated. Only when he was completely sure of himself and the situation would he step forward. As he did, Blair grasped his hand, went up on his toes and placed a quick, gentle kiss on their facilitator’s mouth.

“Everything will be fine, Simon. Can’t you feel how right this is? How strong the connection is becoming? Close your eyes… reach out with your thoughts and your senses and wrap it around you.” Blair entreated. “Cosele doa teleh. Nach fra… eque shelar, eque adare.”

Simon finally nodded, encouraging Blair to wet a second washcloth and apply a small amount of soap. This time, he started at the waistline and moved up, pausing in the center of Simon’s chest to indulge his curiosity. He discovered his captain possessed the same sensitivity as Jim did. Unfortunately, the momentary exploration coincided with their mutual Sentinel reaching another delicate area.

“Enqueri!” Simon hissed, tensing abruptly.

“Ael, Enqueri pende. Dagaca dene. Sedet yive coroz.”

“Why not, I’m showing everything else…” Simon growled, then proceeded to force deeper breaths in and out until both his companions moved beyond the spots that were causing the problem. Within a few minutes, the process was finally complete and the captain sighed in relief as he stepped off the towel, though he knew the day wasn’t about to get easier on any of them. Jim lightly kissed his brow and Blair his cheek, drawing a weary smile from him.

“Tanal, Cosele. Tanal.” Jim murmured, grasping both their hands and tugging Guide and Facilitator gradually towards the stairs.

“Enqueri… Jim. I don’t… please…” Blair protested. Jim paused and let go, but only long enough to sweep the shorter man into his arms. Nuzzling into Blair’s throat the Sentinel whispered, fighting back sobs, and, moment by moment, the only being on earth meant to be his softened and surrendered.

“Melor… melor… Enqueri adare Yashiac. Adare Enqueri… melor adare Enqueri…”

Arms wove around his neck and a head dropped onto his shoulder, sending soft curls cascading down Jim’s back. He turned and started up to the loft bedroom, trusting implicitly that Simon would follow.

\------------------------------------

TBC…………


End file.
